Life Without You
by BellazB08
Summary: Bella is shot and then almost dies. But there is a twist that she doesn't know about until she wakes up and finds that Edward is back in her life and she doesn't know what to do or believe.
1. Death is Never Friendly

**Hey everyone! This is my new story and I'm sorry that I write so many fan fictions on 'Twilight'…but this is hopefully better than my last fan fictions, which were pretty crap. I hope you enjoy this one.**

Chapter 1 – Death is never friendly

"Goodbye, Isabella Swan." A deep voice said. I remember the light shining down on the man where the voice had come from. I remember the man wearing dark blue jeans and a black jumper and a hood completely covering his face. I remember standing not five feet away from him under another light. I remember being so frightened that I couldn't speak or move. I remember the man raising an arm slowly and there being a gun in his hand. I remember the slight movement of his finger, and the loud bang that echoed while I crashed to the ground.

I remember hearing the sound of a door slam and rushed footsteps getting louder as the blood oozed from my abdomen and my head. I remember someone running to me and away from me.

"Bella!" Someone shouted. I recognized the voice. It was Charlie, my dad. "Oh my god! Bella, no! Where is Dr. Cullen when you need him?!" I heard the many footsteps of others and the muffled voices. I was slowly slipping away.

"Someone call an ambulance!" I heard someone yell. This was not the voice of my father or the boy's voice whose voice I had longed for, for three months now. I saw my father and others around him. Each person was becoming blurry and my eyelids were beginning to droop.

"Bella? Can you hear me? Stay with me, Bella!" Charlie begged. I wanted to speak, but I couldn't find my lips. My eyes closed. And I could only hear the voices of everyone around me; each voice and sound was getting dimmer and dimmer. Suddenly, I felt arms pick me up and place me on something that was long and uncomfortable, much like one of those crappy beds form crappy camps. But I couldn't care less about these things; all I wanted was for Edward to be with me when I died. But he wouldn't. I knew that, he was long gone now. I quickly imagined his perfect face and his voice and the family before I slipped away.

I didn't know where I was. But I could hear a beeping sound that got louder and louder. I knew I was dead, but this didn't feel like heaven. Maybe I was in hell. Oh well, I would have to take it either way. I could suddenly hear muffled voices coming from outside.

"Is she alright?" Two panicked voices were saying.

"Yes. She is fine. She'll wake up soon enough." A calm voice was saying. I wanted to open my eyes and find out who was speaking. But I couldn't. I could only hear and listen to them. I heard a quiet _squeak_ and it sounded like a door was opening. I heard lots of footsteps coming closer.

"When will she wake up, do you think?" A female voice asked. I heard someone exhale sharply.

"We don't know. It depends on how long it takes for someone to wake up from a coma. That fall to the ground was pretty nasty; it did a bit of damage. We think she will wake up when her mind is ready." A male voice said. I heard two gasps and then one set of footsteps coming closer to my side. A coma? So I wasn't dead. But then who were the people with me? Why couldn't I wake up and see them and tell them that everything was fine.

"How long has she been in a coma?" A different male voice asked. I felt something stroke my arm.

"About a week." The other male voice answered. "Try talking to her. It could help." The voice suggested and then someone left the room.

"Bella, honey? Can you hear me? I hope you can. This is your mother, Renée…" She trailed off. So my mom was here. Okay, there was a good start as to who was here. I think my mom was the closest one to me, the one stroking my arm. I felt someone grab my hand and hold it, gently.

"Speak to her, Charlie." Renée whispered. I was guessing that the other person in the room was Charlie, my father possibly? How many other Charlies did I know?

"Hey, Bella. This is Charlie, your dad. I hope you're gonna wake up soon. I miss you." He said.

"We all miss you." Renée said. There was a long silence, except for that annoying beeping sound.

"Your friends, Mike, Angela and Jake have come to visit you. I don't know if they had talked to you." Charlie said. He sounded like he was choking. Suddenly my hand was released and someone walked out of the room in a rush.

"Don't worry about your father, he's just sad that this happened to you." Renée said. She sniffed. When she spoke again it came out all strangled. "Wake up soon. Please. We all miss you and Charlie needs you and so does Jake. Oh, now I'm crying." She said. She laughed softly and if I could smile, I would have. She took a few deep breaths. "We love you, honey. I love you a lot and I really don't want to lose you. I wish you would come and live in Jacksonville, honey. You would like it so much better. It would be sunny and it would be great for you and Phil would love to see you." She rattled on and I just lay there and listened. Finally, she left. I was alone for a while. But then, the door opened and shut softly. But I couldn't hear any footsteps. Obviously someone had just looked into the room. I felt something cold touch my hand and it felt like an electric shock. Though it felt like an electric shock, I couldn't flinch away from it. So I lie here and felt the strokes of something cold on my arm. Eventually, the stroking stopped; instead I felt something touch my cheek. Another electric shock. I felt the door click as it shut and no footsteps.

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I looked around the room I was in, a white room with a window to my left and quite a few machines around me. I suddenly realized where the annoying beeping sound was coming from. I should have guessed that it was one of those heart monitors. I looked around the room and adjusted to my surroundings. Well, I wasn't dead, which was pretty good. But I didn't know how I was still alive. I was pretty sure that I had been shot and that I was dying. Obviously some doctor extraordinaire had saved me. I tried to sit up, but found that it was too painful, so I stayed lying down. The door opened and I looked towards it. I gasped and my heart missed a beat and the monitor was beating wildly.

"Hello, Miss Swan. Glad to see you're awake." He said. I looked at the man in front of me. The doctor looked around twenty with blonde hair. It was to good to be true, the doctor in front of me was the person who had saved my life. I was sure of it, Carlisle Cullen had come back to save me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Carlisle?" I said. He looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Bella." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I laughed slightly, but found that it was too painful and I stopped.

"Well, the hospital called and said that they had a major problem and that they needed me. So I came back as fast as I could, which I wasn't very far by the way, and then I realized it was you and I took over the operation, which could have killed you. But it didn't. And so now, I am relocated back here." He explained. I let that process in my head. My mind was working really slowly. Eventually, my heart rate slowed and was back at a normal pace. Carlisle checked all the machines while I thought through what he had just explained.

"So…are _all_ the Cullens' back, then?" I asked. Hoping that he would say no.

"Only a few." He replied and walked out the room. A few moments later, my mom, dad and Jacob walked in with huge smiles on their faces.

"Bella!" My mom said as she walked in. She gave me a gentle hug.

"Hey mom." I said.

"We are so glad that you are awake! And rather glad that Dr. Cullen made it here on time to take over the operation to help you. What a kind man." My mom gushed. I looked at Jacob quickly who was still smiling and wasn't at all affected by anything going on here. I remembered that Charlie had said that none of the people from La Push came up here when the Cullens' had arrived. Suddenly, Charlie pulled me into a gentle hug.

"Good to see you awake, Bells." He said.

"Hey dad." I replied. When Charlie let me go, Jacob pulled me into a soft hug as well.

"Hey Bells." He said.

"Hi Jake." I replied. I smiled at them all and was flung questions by each one of them and it took me a little while to respond. But my mind was becoming more alert and I could answer quicker than usual. The light faded from the window and Carlisle walked in that moment.

"Visiting hours are over." He said. Mom, Charlie and Jacob got up and gave me gentle hugs and kisses on the cheeks with their goodbyes before leaving. Once the door was closed I sighed and closed my eyes. It was time to rest, even though my eyes had been closed for a long time. I was close to falling asleep when I heard the door open and shut. Once again there were no footsteps, but I could feel something stroking my arm. It was cold as every other night. I flung my eyes open and turned to my right. There in front of me, was someone looking rather like a Greek god. I recognized the face, the eyes, the scent and the hair. It was Edward. He was back. My breathing was uneven and my heart was racing. Edward's face was inches from mine and I had no idea what he was doing here. I didn't think that he would come back with Carlisle, seeing as he had left because he didn't love me anymore and needed to move on. We sat there for a while in silence staring at each other. I didn't know what to say to him. Eventually he cracked a smile.

"I'm so glad you're awake." He said. I took a deep breath, which was unsteady, before I spoke.

"Why?" I asked. Edward chuckled softly.

"I was so scared that you were going to die." He said. Now I was really confused. Why would Edward care if I died? He didn't love me. It shouldn't matter to him!

"Why do care whether I was going to die or not?" I demanded. Edward's smile vanished and his eyes were agonized.

"Bella, I left you to protect you. When I told you that I didn't love you, I lied. I lied because…because…" He trailed off. He took deep breaths before continuing. "Because it wasn't safe for you to be around me. I am dangerous and I could kill you so easily. But I didn't want to, so I fought against what I am and what I wanted to keep you alive. And I love you still, I always have and I always will and I need you. I can't leave you again. I won't leave you again, Bella. I left for you, so you could lead a normal and happy human life without my interference. I wanted you to be living a life that you should have been living. But it didn't work. For either of us, and leaving you was the worst thing I had ever decided to do." He said, finally. I couldn't speak, I couldn't respond to what he had just said. He said he loved me, but how did I know whether he was lying or speaking the truth? I would never know because he was a good liar and I knew it and now, he could just be taking me back because he felt bad. Not because he loved me.

"You should go." I finally whispered.

"But…Bella…" He said.

"Just go." I said. Neither of us moved and eventually he got up and left. How did I know? Because I heard the door open and close. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't know what to do anymore. Maybe time would help me figure out what was going on.

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter! Please R&R and tell me what you think! I really want to know what you all think about it. Thanks!**


	2. Lies or more lies?

**Here is another chapter! I hope you enjoy this one and I'm sorry that they are all really short!! Please R&R!! Thanks!**

Chapter 2 – Lies or more lies?

Edward didn't come back and it had been three days since I last saw him. Though I was glad that he had given me time to think, a part of me wanted him back. I didn't know whether I should take him back, knowing that I love him but he may not love me back. I wasn't even sure what Charlie would say, he was rather mad at how Edward left me, he blames Edward for all the bad things that happened to me while he was gone. Carlisle entering my room suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"How are you feeling today, Bella?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Alright, I suppose." I replied. Carlisle walked over and checked all the monitors before asking more questions.

"How is your abdomen?" He asked. I looked down at the sheets where my abdomen was covered.

"Okay. It hurts to move, laugh and breath sometimes. Nothing major though." I said. I looked up and saw him smiling as he wrote on a sheet of paper attached to his clipboard. I looked away and out the window. It was sunny. This would definitely be a day that Edward would not be able to visit me until nighttime, or tomorrow, if I let him.

"How's your head?" Carlisle asked.

"Okay. Doesn't hurt to much, at the moment." I said. Carlisle chuckled softly.

"Just let me know if anything begins to hurt." He said and started walking towards the door.

"Thanks, Carlisle." I said. Carlisle turned and gave me a warm smile.

"That's alright, Bella. Anything for Charlie…and Edward." He said. I stared at him with wide eyes. Edward? Why does Edward even care? I had been asking myself that question for the past three days. Carlisle laughed at my expression.

"Cut him some slack, Bella. He truly loves you. Believe him now, forget what he said when he was saying 'good-bye'." Carlisle said. I could hear the air quotations around the 'good-bye'. Carlisle walked out of the room, silently as always. I stared out the window for a long time, I didn't notice when the nurse entered and brought food to me. After what felt like minutes, my parents walked in with Angela and Mike.

"Hey, Bella." Angela said. I turned to them and smiled.

"Hey!" I replied. Everyone smiled at me.

"Not hungry, Bella?" Charlie said. I looked at the food in front of me.

"No, no. I'm hungry. Just slow, I guess." I said.

"Been in your own little world?" Renée guessed. I laughed softly and quickly and nodded. I had begun to eat when Mike spoke.

"So, how are you doing, Bella?" He asked. I shrugged and waited to finishing chewing before I spoke.

"Alright." I said. It seemed like I had been saying that a lot today. Which was true.

"Do you know when you'll be out?" He asked. I shook my head and swallowed another bit of food.

"Nope. No idea. But it won't be very soon. Maybe a week or two." I said. Mike nodded and looked out the window.

"So, will you come back to Jacksonville or not?" Renée asked. I looked at my mother and at my friends and father.

"I don't think so, mom. I mean…" I trailed off. I didn't really want to explain this to her now.

"Okay." She sighed. "I understand." She finished and smiled at me warmly. I smiled back and continued eating. It was silent for a moment.

"Oops. I have to go, I have work. I'll see you soon, Bella." Mike said as he headed for the door.

"Okay. Thanks for visiting, Mike." I said. Mike threw me a quick smile before the door shut. I looked at Angela now; she was staring at the wall with a blank expression.

"How's school going, Angela?" I asked. She shook her head and looked at me.

"Sorry. What?" She said. I chuckled softly and winced in pain.

"I said, how's school going, Angela?" I repeated. Angela laughed glumly.

"It's okay. I guess. Nothing to interesting." She said. I nodded.

"How's hospital life going, Bella?" Angela asked. I noticed she had a shy smile and I smiled back.

"Pretty good. The food is crap, though." I said. Renée, Charlie and Angela started laughing. I sighed.

"Is everything alright, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." I said. I smiled at Charlie but he didn't look so convinced. We all talked for a while and just as Charlie, Renée and Angela were leaving, I got another surprise visit from Jacob and Billy Black.

"Jake! Billy! How are you guys doing?" I said.

"Good, good. And you?" Billy replied. Billy stopped by Charlie while Renée and Angela made their way outside. Jacob was sitting by my side and looking back at his dad and Charlie.

"Yeah, alright. Nothing to interesting happening in my life." I said.

"Hah!" Jacob said. Charlie and Billy laughed and then were having a quiet discussion. I looked away from them and at Jacob who was smiling hugely at me that I thought that his cheeks would fall off.

"Hi, Jake. How are you?" I said.

"Pretty good. La Push is boring though. I'll live though." He said. I laughed and, once again, winced. Jacob looked concerned.

"You sure your alright? Should I get a doctor in?" Jacob asked. I shook my head and held up a hand.

"No, no." I said and then I sighed. "It just hurts to laugh. You do know that I was shot in the abdomen and I had surgery there to remove the bullet or something like that." I said. Jacob nodded. Billy rolled his way over to the bed while Charlie left.

"So…what's been going on in La Push?" I asked. Billy and Jacob laughed.

"Nothing to interesting. School for Jake while I'm hanging around home and going fishing when I can." Billy said. I nodded and looked out the window once more. I felt someone grab my hand softly. I turned and saw Jacob's hand holding mine. I looked up at Jacob and he smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Bella?" Billy asked. I looked at Billy, he looked concerned.

"Yes, Billy?" I said cautiously.

"You know that some of the Cullens are back, don't you?" He said. I looked down and scowled at my sheets. Why did he have to bring this up? Why now?

"Yes." I whispered.

"Are you going to be okay with that?" Billy asked.

"I'm not sure." I replied, still whispering.

"You know, you don't have to deal with them." Billy said. I nodded but didn't say anything. A long moment of silence passed through and I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Edward there. I froze. Edward looked at Jacob and Billy and then at me.

"Sorry. I'll come back later then." He said and he left. Billy and Jacob looked at me with confused expressions, though Billy's expression was crossed between confused and angry.

"I don't want him visiting me. I swear. But there really isn't anything I can do about it. I told him to leave me alone, but he has just come back. Don't be mad." I rushed to defend myself. Billy's expression softened.

"Of course not, Bella." He sighed. "There isn't much you can do about them. It just seems that the wrong Cullen came back to Forks." He said. He smiled and me and then began to roll away. "Well, we better get going. Bye Bella." Billy said. Jacob let go of my hand and begun to head to the door.

"Bye Bells." Jacob said.

"Wait!" I called. Billy and Jacob both stopped and turned to me with confused expressions. "If you go, then _he'll_ come in and see me." I said. Jacob laughed.

"Don't worry. You can just tell him to leave you alone." Jacob said. Jacob was smiling and was missing the point, Billy looked at me with understanding.

"I'll tell him that you don't want to see him." Billy said. I relaxed and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Billy." I said.

"No problem." He replied and turned for the door.

"Bye Billy! Bye Jake! Thanks for visiting!" I called as they left. I sat in silence for a while and decided that I didn't want to eat anymore. I pushed the little table with the tray of food away and then closed my eyes. I lay there for a little while and then I heard the door open and close. I opened my eyes and I saw Edward sitting next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I had to see you." He whispered.

"Well I don't want to see you." I hissed back and I turned my face away from him.

"Bella, please listen to me." He begged. I interrupted him so he couldn't go on. I didn't want to listen to him.

"No! I won't listen to you! You know why? Because I know that you don't love me and I don't know if I believe everything that you say and secondly, I don't _want_ to see you and you obviously didn't listen to Billy because I told him to tell you that I didn't want to see you!" I said. Edward looked at me with sad and agonized eyes. I turned away so I couldn't stare into his golden eyes.

"Bella, I do love you. What will take you to see that?" He whispered. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Nothing. Because you told me that you didn't love me and didn't want me. How is three months going to change anything?" I said.

"Three months didn't change anything and what I said in the forest didn't change anything. I told you before that I lied so you could be safe. I never, ever stopped loving you and I will always love you and there is absolutely nothing that could ever change that. Not time, or absence, nothing!" He said. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes but I held them back for as long as I could.

"Edward, please leave. Leave me alone. Let me think." I begged. I didn't hear anything, so I was hoping that he had begun to leave. But my hopes were not going to be answered.

"I will make you believe the truth. I will make sure that you know that I really love you and I will always love you." He said and then in the blink of an eye the door had opened and closed and he was gone. I began to cry then. I let the tears run freely down my face and I let the sobs come out from my chest. Why is he tormenting me?

**A/N: Yeah…dragging it out a bit aren't I? Oh well! I hope you enjoying this chapter! **


	3. Home sweet home

**Chapter 3 is here and I'm still dragging out everything! I'm really sorry about that, but I hope you like it anyway!! Please R&R!!**

Chapter 3 – Home sweet home

I was packing up my stuff slowly. I didn't have that much stuff to pack anyway; Charlie brought me some clean clothes and stuff, which I was grateful for. It had been about two weeks since I had come out of my coma or whatever and I was glad to be going home, even though my abdomen still hurt. I had just made it out of the door when I saw _him_. I continued to walk away and I didn't look at him. I was just walking past him when he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him.

"I want to talk, Bella." He replied. I shook my head.

"No. I'm going home and you're going to leave me alone!" I said and I started walking. Edward grabbed my hand and I struggled to pull it out of his grasp. I turned to him and glared at him as hard as I could.

"Let me go!" I hissed at him.

"No. I need to explain, although I have done that quite a few times…" He said.

"I don't care! Let me go! I'm going home and I need time to _think_!!" I said. He let go of my hand and let me walk away. I was close to crying when I reached Charlie's cruiser. I took deep breaths before I got in.

"You alright, Bells?" He asked when I got in. I was really hoeing that he wouldn't notice.

"Yeah. Fine." I said. Thankfully, Charlie didn't press the subject and just headed straight home. When we got home I sort of rushed to my room.

"What's the rush?" Charlie asked.

"Just need a little rest, that's all." I lied. I rushed up the stairs and, unfortunately, I fell just as I reached the top.

"You alright?" Charlie said from behind me. He obviously heard me fall.

"Yeah. Just a little too fast going up the stairs." I groaned. Charlie chuckled.

"Well, be careful, Bella. You still need you abdomen to get better and you aren't going to help it if you keep on falling." Charlie said.

"Thanks, dad." I said and then I went to my room and closed the door behind me. I threw my bag on the floor by the cupboard and I went to my computer. I turned it on and it started running slowly, as usual. When it finally started up, I checked my email. There were quite a few emails from friends and family. About five were from Renée and a few were from Angela, Mike, Jake and other school friends. I read through them all before replying, most of them were 'Get Well' emails and I replied to them all, slowly.

When I was finished with the emails I went to my bed and laid down, it was only then that I realized how much my head and abdomen were hurting. So I got up and went to the bathroom to get some Tylenol from the medicine cabinet, along with a glass of water. I walked back to my room, slowly and carefully, and sat on my bed as I took the Tylenol. I lay back down on my bed and closed my eyes. It felt good to be home, my bed was soft and comfortable compared to those horrible hospital beds. I couldn't wait to eat some good quality food either. I smiled at the thought of cooking my own food and tasting the goodness of it and then I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was dark outside. I sat up slowly, so I wouldn't hurt my abdomen and so that my head wouldn't start throbbing. When nothing hurt I sat on the edge of my bed and let out a huge yawn while I stretched. I went downstairs and found the television on in the living room. I saw Charlie sitting there, watching the game.

"Hey, dad." I said. It mustn't be that late if the game was still going.

"Hey, Bells. How was your sleep?" Charlie asked. He didn't remove his eyes from the screen when I talked to him.

"Yeah, alright. I'm gonna grab some food, you eaten already?" I asked as I headed for the kitchen while letting out another huge yawn. Charlie shook his head.

"I already ate. Thanks for asking anyway." He said. I nodded and walked to the kitchen, when I opened up the fridge I gasped. It was really empty and that just wasn't like Charlie. Why would he let it get so low?

"Dad?" I called to him.

"Yeah?" He replied from the living room.

"When was the last time you filled up the fridge?" I said.

"Um…last Saturday. Why?" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Because it's really low! I'll have to go food shopping tomorrow!" I called back. Suddenly the television was turned off.

"No way! I'm going to do it. I want you to rest. You only just got back today and you said you wanted to go back to school on Monday and tomorrow's Saturday, so you're resting for the weekend!" He said as he stormed into the kitchen. I turned to face him.

"Dad, I'm not _that_ vulnerable! I can do it." I said. Charlie shook his head.

"No way! I don't want you lifting to many heavy things; it won't help your abdomen. Dr. Cullen told me how to take care of you. You're not allowed to lift heavy things!" Charlie said. I sighed.

"At least let me come with you. Just to help you." I said. Charlie exhaled slowly.

"Alright then, you can come. But no lifting anything heavy." Charlie said.

"Alright." I sighed. I turned back to the fridge and pulled out any type of food that I could find that was edible.

After eating I returned to my room and begun to read _Wuthering Heights_ for the trillionth time. There was a knock on my door then,

"Come in," I said and I laid my book aside.

"Just came to say goodnight, and I know that you're going to be up a little late because of the time you woke up so please, don't make too much noise." Charlie said. I smiled.

"Sure. Night dad!" I said and he left. I picked up my book again and started to read. After about a few hours I was beginning to feel tired and I decided it was time to go to sleep. I woke up at about nine-thirty the next morning. I got up and took a quick shower, which was more like an hour, I had my breakfast and Charlie and I headed out the store to get the food. I had created a big list while eating my dinner last night.

"Carrots," I said as we walked down where the vegetables were. We stopped in front of the carrots and Charlie picked up a packet.

"This enough?" He asked. I looked at them quickly and then back at the list.

"Yep. Er…cucumber," I continued down the list. Charlie nodded and walked forward. We had finished getting the fruits and vegetables and were just about to get the meat when we ran into Angela and her dad.

"Bella!" Angela said. I looked up and saw her there smiling at me.

"Hey, Angela!" I said. Angela and her father walked over to us.

"Glad to see you're out. How are you?" She said. I smiled back.

"I'm good. And you?" I asked. She nodded.

"Pretty good. You coming to school on Monday?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said. Angela nodded and then her father said,

"Hope you feel better soon, Bella. We hear that you had quite an operation." Mr. Weber said. Charlie laughed and I nodded,

"Yeah." I replied. Charlie was still laughing when he spoke,

"She has had a lot of rest and will be resting a lot during the weekend." He said. Mr. Weber laughed with Charlie and both Angela and I rolled our eyes at each other.

"Sleeping much?" Mr. Weber asked. I nodded and Charlie answered for me.

"Quite a fair bit." He said and he messed up my hair.

"Dad!" I complained. Charlie just started laughing again.

"We better go, see you around." Mr. Weber said. I smiled at him as I smoothed my hair out again.

"Alright, glad to your out and I'll see you Monday." Angela said. I waved at her.

"Yeah, see you Monday." I replied and we each walked in different directions. After we finished getting the groceries we went home and Charlie made loads of trips from the cruiser into the house with the bags that I wasn't allowed to pick up, so I just helped Charlie out by putting them in the fridge or pantry depending on where they went. It felt good to be home, but the only problem was that Charlie was watching me carefully to make sure that I didn't do something that I wasn't supposed too. I couldn't wait until I was able to start living independently again, it was getting frustrating having Charlie watch me all the time and him always telling people that I couldn't lift anything heavy and that I wasn't supposed to bend down. The only good thing about being slightly handicapped was that I was going to get out of gym for another few weeks or whatever.

The weekend went slowly, but luckily I had emails and phone calls to make and reply too, I also read some of my books that were lying around. When Monday finally came around, I felt excited and also not excited. I was really glad that I was going to start living my life again, but I really didn't want to see any of the Cullens but I was looking forward to seeing some of my friends again. I finally arrived at the school and everyone's heads turned when they heard the roar of my truck, _they obviously haven't heard that in a while_, I thought to myself. I got out of my truck and walked to my first class, English, ugh! I walked in and saw Mike sitting there alone. When I entered he looked up and smiled. I smiled back and he motioned for me to sit next to him, so I hung up my coat and went to sit down next to him.

"Hey, Bella! How are you today?" He asked.

"I'm good. And yourself?" I asked as I got out my books.

"I'm great." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"What did you do on the weekend?" I asked. He groaned.

"I worked and I _was_ going to go out with Tyler, but mom wouldn't let me. She made me work _all_ weekend." He said. I laughed and winced with the minor amount of pain. Thank goodness that the pain when I laughed was going down.

"How about you?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Had to go food shopping with Charlie. Then I just sat around and made phone calls and replied to them and then I read and replied to emails and just rested really. Nothing too interesting." I said. Mike laughed.

"That doesn't sound all that interesting, but it has to be better than what I did. What did you read?" He said.

"A bit of Jane Austen and a few other books that I had lying around." I replied and just then the bell rang and that meant we had to stop our conversation. Which was good, because I could tell that Mike wanted to say more and I really didn't want to hear it. When class was over I took my time getting to Trig, I didn't really want to do Maths. I was really not in the mood. I walked in and Jessica called to me.

"Bella! Over here!" She called. I looked over to her as I hung up my coat, she was waving at me with a huge smile across her face and she had an empty seat next to her. I was wondering what brought on this sudden friendship again. I'm pretty sure that it was just my accident. I walked over to her anyway and took the seat next to her.

"How are you? I'm sorry I didn't come visit in the hospital, but I was busy. I sent you emails and called you though." She said. I smiled at her.

"I'm fine. And it's fine. I got all your emails and calls. How are you?" I asked.

"Good. I'm hoping that Mike and I will go on another date. He is so much fun!" She said. I nodded and thankfully class begun again. I didn't feel like talking to Jessica right now. Eventually, Trig ended and I walked with Jess to Spanish. She just babbled on and on and it seemed like she was never going to shut up. We walked into lunch and sat down at the usual table with all her friends, and as usual Lauren was glaring at me and I had a lot of attention from everyone because they had all heard about the accident and how I was in hospital. I kept on getting asked the same questions and I was always replying with the same answers and talking to everyone and trying to be pleasant. Lunch finished and I hadn't noticed whether any of the Cullens were in the school. I walked into my next class before gym, Biology. Ugh, I was hoping that if any of the Cullens were in this school, that Edward would not be in my Biology class. I didn't want to deal with him either. When I walked into Biology with Mike and Angela, I was holding my breath. I looked around the room and spotted the bronze coloured hair that belonged to Edward. He was sitting in the same place that he had from the time I had met him, no doubt that I was going to be sitting next to him, again. I walked over and sat down next to him, this was no longer a good beginning to my school day.


	4. No boundaries

**The next chapter is finally up and I'm sorry for causing any torture to you, but I decided to play around with Bella forgiving or not forgiving Edward 'cause I thought it would be nice to make it longer…hehe! Enjoy! Please R&R!!**

Chapter 4 – No boundaries

The class begun and Edward hadn't said one word to me since I sat down next to him. This was good. The teacher rattled on about something that I couldn't hear quite clearly. Suddenly something that Mr. Banner said caught my attention,

"And we will have a test tomorrow on everything that we have learnt." He said. I sat up and became more alert. A test? Oh crap! I hadn't even learnt anything and he was going to give us a test? God! I didn't even know what the topic was. How was I going to make it through this one? I groaned and slumped down in my chair.

"Everything alright, Bella?" Mr. Banner asked. I looked up and saw him standing next to me.

"No. I don't really know what we have been studying for this topic." I said. Mr. Banner nodded.

"Yes, well, I wasn't going to give you the test tomorrow. I was thinking that I could give an extra few days to study and catch up on the topic, seeing as you have been absent." He said. He picked up my textbook and flipped it open to a page and set it in front of me. I looked at it, _Genetics and Genetic Traits_ the title read. Great, just my luck. Something that I found reasonably difficult and I had to study within three days before I did the stupid test.

"Thanks." I mumbled and Mr. Banner walked away. I started reading through the chapter and then started answering the questions on the side. I was going rather slowly and when the bell rang I sort of jumped. I was so lost in catching up on this so I would be prepared. I started packing up my bags and got up when Mike came to my side.

"How are you going so far with your study?" Mike asked as we were leaving.

"Not too good. I don't know much about this and I find it a little difficult." I replied. Mike opened his mouth to say something when he was suddenly cut off.

"I could help you, if you like." I looked to see Edward on the other side of me, matching his pace with mine.

"Er…that's okay…I can do it…" I mumbled and kept on walking. Gym was boring as I watched everyone play tennis. I was rather glad that I didn't have to play, it was a bad sport and I was completely uncoordinated with a racket, so it was best that I wasn't even given a tennis racket. I was hoping that I would get to sit out for the entire time that we played tennis. Finally gym ended and I walked slowly back to my truck. Unfortunately, Edward was there, leaning against it, waiting for me. I walked to my truck and ignored him completely as I went to the drivers' side.

"Bella, can we talk?" He asked when he finally realized that I was ignoring him.

"No." I said.

"Bella, we _need_ to talk! Please." He said. I turned to face him now and I realized that Alice and Emmett were right behind him.

"I _need_ to think, Edward." I said. Edward sighed.

"Why won't you let me help you with the Biology study?" He asked. I froze. I didn't have an answer for that, there was no real reason, apart from the fact that I was trying to avoid him as much as possible.

"Um…Er…" He smiled when he knew that I had no answer. I sighed and gave in. "Fine! You can help me, if you _really_ want too! But this means nothing, and I mean nothing! So don't play any stupid tricks. You know Charlie is mad with you! I'll see you at my place at four." I said and I climbed into my truck. I started it and drove away, not really caring about how Edward felt. When I got home I unpacked my Biology stuff and sat down in the living room, looking at the text book and trying to make it's slightly complicated sentences go somewhere into my brain. There was a knock on the door and I sighed and got up to get it, knowing perfectly well that Edward was on the other side of it. I opened the door and there he was.

"Hi. Come in." I said and I walked back into the living room. Edward followed and closed the door behind him. "Let's start." I said and I picked up my textbook and started working on the questions that I hadn't finished in class. Edward looked over my answers.

"That's wrong." He said, pointing at one of the questions. I sighed.

"What is it _supposed_ to be, then?" I asked. Edward explained each question and he made me work hard to get to answers. Charlie walked in while Edward was explaining something that I didn't understand.

"Oh…Edward…" Charlie said. I spun around.

"Hey dad. Edward was just helping me with Biology. I missed a whole term of genetics and I was going to have a test tomorrow, but Mr. Banner gave me an extra three days and I was having a bit of difficulty so Edward offered to help me." I rushed to explain. I didn't want dad to get angry with me or anything. I really wasn't sure if I wanted to take Edward back or not.

"Hi, chief Swan." Edward said. Charlie grunted and stood there for a moment. I knew what he wanted.

"Okay. Thanks Edward. I guess we can continue some other time." I said as I packed up my stuff and headed for the door.

"No problem. See you tomorrow Bella. Goodbye, chief Swan." Edward said as he left. I turned and looked at Charlie. Luckily he wasn't glaring at me, much rather the door. I sighed and walked into the kitchen to start getting dinner ready.

"You be careful, Bella. I don't want to see you hurt again." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I am, dad. It's just tutoring. I really need the help otherwise I'm gonna fail this test." I said. Charlie grunted and mumbled something under his breath. When he saw that I was trying to get the frying pan he suddenly walked over,

"Let me get that." He said and I backed away so he could pick it up. Charlie and I ate in silence and when we finished, Charlie cleaned the dishes and I continued with my other homework. I took a shower and got ready for bed.

"Night, dad." I said after I finished everything.

"Night, Bells." He said and I went to my room and fell on top of my bed. What was wrong with Edward? Why didn't he understand that I needed time to think? Why is it so hard to understand? I cried myself to sleep that night and when I woke in the morning, I didn't feel fresh at all. I walked into the bathroom and I looked at my appearance in the mirror, my eyes were red from all the crying, tearstains were running down my cheeks, I had pillow marks across my left cheek and my hair was a right mess. I tried to detangle it, but I failed miserably so I tied it back into a ponytail. I ate breakfast slowly when I realized that I was going to arrive early to school. After a little while of waiting around and reading the Biology textbook, I decided that it was time to get to school. I stuffed my book into my bag, grabbed my keys and walked out the door. I stopped on the way to my truck when I saw the Volvo there. I sighed and continued in the direction of my truck. I heard Edward's automatic window roll down.

"Want a lift?" He asked.

"No thanks." I replied.

"Why won't you talk to me, Bella?" Edward said. I was getting really annoyed now. Edward had absolutely _no_ boundaries! I turned to him.

"One, because I _need _time to think and that doesn't seem to be registering in your mind like it should. Two, because we aren't friends and we aren't dating. Three, because I don't want to ride in your Volvo when I have another car right here." I pointed to my truck behind me. "So, I'll see you at school, Edward." I said and I turned and jumped into my truck and I slammed my door after me with a little too much force.

School dragged on and on and was incredibly boring. I walked up from the gym and headed to my car, this time, Alice was there.

"Hello, Alice." I said as I finally reached my car.

"Hey, Bella. How are you?" She asked.

"Fine. Just fine." I said.

"You don't sound fine." She said. I rolled my eyes and opened the door and threw my bag in.

"What do you need, Alice?" I asked. Alice shrugged.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to chat. Edward tutoring you today?" She asked.

"Yeah. He's coming around at four-thirty. I have to go see Carlisle. He wants to do a check up, so I better get going." I said. Alice nodded and walked away from my truck.

"See you around, Bella. And I know your decision already, by the way." She said. I shook my head, got into my truck and drove away. The hospital wasn't any better.

"Hello, Bella. Come on in." Carlisle said as he came out into the waiting room. I followed Carlisle to his office. He made me sit down and he asked me a bunch of questions, such as, "How's your head been?" and "Any problems with your abdomen?" I replied truthfully and he just did a quick check up on the stitches before I left. I drove home slowly not really wanting to go home and have Edward tutor me. When I arrived, I saw the Volvo already parked on the curb of my house. I parked on the driveway and headed to the door. Edward arrived a little bit before me.

"Hey, Bella." Edward said.

"Hi, Edward." I replied while I opened the door. I walked through and dumped my keys and headed for the lounge room.

"What did Carlisle say?" Edward asked as he followed me in. I shrugged.

"He said I was doing fine." I replied as I got my things out. Edward took a seat next to me on the couch. I pulled out my textbook and started reading it through and answering the questions. And then it happened, Edward stopped and stared at me for a moment, I stared back wondering what was wrong with him and then he leant in and kissed me. I pulled back after a minute.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered. Edward didn't answer. "I said not to try anything funny! You…you…" I couldn't think of anything to say to insult him. I stood up and walked around the room. Edward stood up and stopped me from my pacing. He towered over me as he spoke.

"Bella, I love you and I really need you to see it. Why won't you believe me?" He said.

"I don't know if I can! What if you're only saying this because you feel bad? How do I know if you're telling the truth when you're lying sounds exactly the same? How do I tell the difference between the truth and lies coming from your mouth when you can be so god damn convincing about anything?" I practically shrieked at him.

"Because you need to listen to me _now_." He said. "Forget what I said back then, because none of that is important, because I lied to you _then_ but I'm not lying to you _now_. I need you to believe me, Bella. And I'm not wanting you to take me back because I feel bad, it's because I love you and I need you." He said. I looked into his eyes for a moment and saw nothing but love oozing out of them. I was pretty sure that he could do that with anyone he wanted. He suddenly leaned in and I moved away.

"No, no, no! Not happening!" I said and I headed for the door.

"Bella…" Edward started to say and I shook my head as I opened the front door.

"Leave, Edward." I said. Edward didn't move. I looked at him. "Leave! Now, Edward!" I yelled at him. Edward moved to the door slowly and stood in front of me for a short moment. I tried to glare at him, but I knew that I had failed miserably. He finally left with a torn expression on his face. I slammed the door closed behind him and I fought back the tears for as long as I could. I walked into the living room and started packing up my things before heading to start making Charlie's dinner. I had just finished making his dinner when he walked in.

"Hey, Bells. How was your day?" He called from the hall.

"Yeah. Good." I lied, hoping that my voice wouldn't break and show that I was lying. Charlie walked into the kitchen then. He took a deep breath.

"Smells good Bells." He said.

"Thanks." I mumbled and I quickly placed his dinner on a plate. I handed him his plate and I walked over to the table with mine. We ate in silence. When we were just finishing up, Charlie suddenly asked.

"You alright, Bella?"

"Why?" I asked quickly.

"You seem shaken and upset. Did something happen?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, just sort of missing mom's company. I should go visit her in Jacksonville when I get better." I lied. Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, she'd like that." He said and he let the subject drop. When I finished I rushed upstairs and checked my email before finishing my homework. I didn't say goodnight to Charlie when I went to bed, but I did cry myself to sleep again.

I woke in the morning not wanting to leave my room. Suddenly I heard someone calling my name,

"Bella?" It called. I couldn't recognize the voice through the door so I got up and headed for my door. I opened it and made my way down the stairs slowly.

"Bella?" The voice called again and when I turned to where the voice had come from, I really wished that I hadn't come downstairs at all. I groaned and covered my eyes.

"Please let this be a dream. Please, please, please!" I mumbled to myself. I opened my eyes and Edward was still standing there. Argh. Life was just _not_ going to get better! How annoying!

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"Well, I called and you wouldn't answer. It's like eleven and you weren't at school. I was getting worried." He said. My eyes widened.

"Eleven? What? How?" I said. Edward chuckled.

"Are you coming to school or not?" Edward said. I shook my head.

"No. I'm gonna rest today." I said. Edward laughed.

"What is so funny?" I asked. Edward shook his head.

"Nothing." He said. I didn't believe him.

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked.

"I just wanted to check that you were okay." He said. I shook my head.

"I haven't been at school for one day and you get worried? What is with that?" I said. Edward shrugged.

"Who knows what could've happened to _you_. I have ever right to get worried." He said.

"No you don't." I mumbled.

"I heard that." He said. I rolled my eyes. Of course he would've heard that with his bloody wonderful vampire hearing he could hear the tiniest thing that a normal couldn't hear, such as a heartbeat. We stood there for a while, not speaking or moving.

"You can go now, seeing as you know that I'm okay." I said. Edward nodded and headed for the door. Suddenly he stopped and turned around.

"One more thing." He said, he walked over to me and took my face in between his hands so I had no escape. He bent down and kissed me softly.

**A/N: Haha! Cliffhanger! Sorry, I am STILL dragging this out and I know it frustrates you, but whatever! Enjoy!!**


	5. Stupid Vampires

Chapter 5 – Stupid vampires

I didn't really know what to do at this point, but I really couldn't pull away and even if I could, I really didn't want to. It had been a long time since he had kissed me and it felt nice to feel his lips moving with mine. When he released me and headed out the door, he knew that I loved him and he would be back tonight. When my actions finally caught up with me I let out a quiet scream. I had just _kissed_ Edward! Oh god! What am I doing? I know that I love him, but I was managing the whole distance thing fairly well, until _now_! I ran to the bathroom and splashed myself with cold water. I was hoping that I would wake up and realize that this was all a bad dream. I was praying that it was, but I wasn't too sure at this moment. I went on with the normal daily routine of checking emails, and eating until nighttime.

When I woke up the next morning, I had completely forgotten about the previous day and was ready for this day. I got ready and was at school on time. Thankfully I didn't run into Edward until Biology.

"Hello, Bella." He said as I sat down next to him.

"Hi," I mumbled. Mr. Banner wasn't in the room yet and I looked at Mike quickly. He wasn't paying attention to Edward or I, which was good. I remember how he used to act when I first came here. I shivered.

"Cold?" Edward asked. I shook my head. Mr. Banner walked in just then and gave me my test paper.

"Thanks." I mumbled and started working on my test. He walked to the front of the classroom and began to tell them what they were doing.

"Right, now while Bella is doing her test, I hope that you will all give her some courtesy and not make any noise. You are to work from your textbooks and answer the questions on page two hundred and thirty-five." He said. Everyone opened up their books and started reading. I was glad that Edward had helped me with the tutoring, I was pretty sure that I did all right. I hoped I did anyway. I was just leaving Biology when Edward caught up to me,

"So, how did you think you did?" He asked. I noticed that Mike was looking rather annoyed when Edward caught up to us.

"Alright, I think. I hope so anyway." I said. Edward nodded.

"That's good." He said.

"Thanks for the help, by the way." I said. Edward beamed at this.

"Anytime." He said and he walked away.

"Are you guys dating again?" Mike asked, he sounded rather sulky.

"No." I said. Mike cheered up by that fact, slightly. We walked into gym and I sat out again, watching the very boring tennis games. Finally it ended and I was free to go home and relax. The test was out of my way and as I was leaving, I was lucky to avoid Mike. I walked to my truck and I saw two figures standing by it. I suddenly recognized Alice and Emmett.

"Hey Alice, hey Emmett." I said as I approached them. Alice and Emmett turned to me with huge smiles across their faces. I smiled back. I was sure I could handle a friendship with them, without getting involved with their brother. Or maybe it was too late to not get involved with him.

"Hey, Bella." They said in unison.

"How are you doing?" Emmett asked as he gave me a gentle hug.

"Alright. And yourselves?" I asked. Emmett and Alice beamed.

"We are doing wonderfully." Alice said.

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows. "And why is that?" I asked. Alice leaned in and spoke in a voice that was too low for any by-passers to hear.

"I saw the vision, Bella. Yesterday. You have anything to explain?" She said. I looked at Emmett and Alice with wide eyes, as I understood what they meant. I shook my head.

"It was nothing, okay?" I said. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Tell us the truth, Bella. We won't tell him." She said. There was a sudden excitement in her eyes and I didn't trust it. I got to the door and I opened it and shoved my bag inside.

"There's nothing to say. It was nothing." I said. I jumped into my truck and I saw out of the corner of my eye, that Alice and Emmett exchanged a glance that I didn't quite recognize. "Bye Alice. Bye Emmett." I said and I drove away.

"Stupid vampires." I muttered as I pulled up into my driveway. When I got home, there was no Volvo parked on the curb but when I got to the door of my home, there was suddenly a Volvo there. I sighed and walked through the door leaving if open for him. I went to the kitchen and grabbed something quick to eat before heading upstairs.

"Hey, Bella." Alice said. I stopped in the middle of the hall; I was expecting Edward to be here not Alice. Oh well, that works for me.

"Oh, hi…Alice…" I said and I headed for the stairs. I heard the front door shut and I knew that Alice was following me. We walked into my bedroom and I let her close the door. I went to my computer and waited for it to start up. Alice sat on my bed.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" I asked. I was rather interested to know why she was here and not at home with her family. Alice shrugged.

"We haven't hung out in ages, so I decided to visit." She said. I nodded and looked at my computer, it still hadn't loaded.

"So…how's life been for you?" I asked. Alice laughed.

"Alright, I guess. Nothing to interesting happening for me. Homework, school, camping…the usual" She said with a sly wink. I nodded. Of course _I_ knew what she was talking about.

"How about your life?" Alice asked. I shrugged.

"Pretty normal I suppose. Always trying to be killed in many different ways." I said. Alice laughed and nodded in agreement.

"The world's out to get you, Bella!" She said. We laughed together and I found that it didn't hurt to laugh anymore. I turned to my computer and checked my email. Once again there were quite a few from Renée, so I read them quickly and replied. I turned off my computer and pulled out my homework seeing as Alice and I weren't talking. I was about to start when Alice grabbed my hand.

"Let's do something fun, this weekend." She said. I looked up at her and she had a huge smile across her face.

"Like what?" I asked cautiously. I really didn't want to know what she had planned.

"Well, seeing as you have been in hospital for ages and you have been resting for some time, maybe we could go out." She said. I could suddenly see where she was going with this.

"No way, Alice! You are not taking me shopping!" I said.

"Aw, come on! Don't be a spoilsport. It'll be fun!" She said. I shook my head.

"No way! You aren't taking me anywhere _near_ a shopping centre. We'll be there all day!" I said. Alice laughed.

"With your condition, I doubt it. Aw, please Bella, please!" She begged. I knew she wasn't going to shut up so I decided I might as well accept and make sure that she actually _didn't_ go shopping with me for the whole day.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Yay!" She squealed and she started jumping up and down.

"But we are _not_ staying for a whole day. Okay?" I said. Alice nodded. I sighed and looked back at my homework.

"Listen, I'm gonna go seeing as you have to do your homework. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" She said as she headed for my door.

"Okay. Bye Alice." I said.

"Bye Bella! We are going to have _so_ much fun this weekend!" She said and she left. I shook my head and looked back at my homework.

I had just finished my homework when Charlie arrived home. I was heading to the kitchen when he said,

"Hey, Bells."

"Hi dad." I replied and I went into the kitchen to prepare his dinner.

"How was your day?" He called from the hall.

"Alright. It was a usual school day." I called back. Charlie walked into the kitchen as I was chopping up the vegetables. He sat down on one of the chairs at the table. "How was yours?" I asked.

"Yeah, good. Nothing to exciting happened today." He said. I nodded and kept on going with my work and then I remembered about Alice's and my wonderful plan for the weekend.

"Oh, dad?" I said.

"Yeah." He looked up from the paper he was reading.

"Um…Alice wants to go shopping this weekend. I don't know where yet and I was wondering if you didn't mind if I went out?" I said, I looked up at him and saw that he had a furious expression. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's not going to help you get better." He said.

"I told Alice that it couldn't be an all day thing. And besides, you know that I couldn't _stand_ a whole day of shopping. So I'll only be gone for the morning and I'll make sure that I rest frequently." I said to reassure him. Charlie just grunted and went on reading the paper. When we finished dinner, I didn't bring up the subject because I was too tired and Charlie had already walked into the television room to watch another game. I lay on my bed for about an hour when I heard my window open. I sat up and watched as a silhouette figure entered my room and closed my window. I couldn't tell who it was, but I was scared that it was someone coming to kill me. I couldn't find my voice to scream, though I wanted to, so I just sat there and waited until the figure turned around. Finally, the tall looking figure sighed and turned around and then jumped when it saw me looking at them.

"Oh, Bella…I…Er…Um…" A voice came. I recognized the voice instantly; it was Edward's musical voice. I smiled; he didn't have an excuse for this one.

"Well, Edward, what do you have to say for yourself? Coming into my room and spying on me, are you? Or did you come to watch me sleep talk?" I said. I smiled playfully, knowing that he could see it with his vampire vision. Edward chuckled softly.

"How did you guess?" He said. I raised my eyebrows but I kept on smiling playfully at him.

"So you're spying on me?" I said.

"Nope." He said.

"So you came to hear me sleep talk." I said. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yep." Edward replied. I laughed softly and quietly. I lay back down.

"Whatever." I said. Edward didn't move from his place. I sat back up. "Edward, you can sit or lie down. You don't have to stand the whole time." I said and I lay back down. I heard Edward chuckle softly and then he sat next to me on the bed, well, he lied down next to me, really. He pulled my into his arms gently and began to hum my lullaby and I was soon asleep. When I woke up the next morning Edward was still here. I looked into his topaz eyes and he kissed me on the forehead.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." I replied and I pulled away to get ready. "Is Charlie still here?" I whispered.

"No. He left about an hour ago." Edward replied. I nodded and walked over to my closet to get some clothes. Edward walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pursed my lips.

"Edward…" I said. Edward kissed my cheek softly.

"Yes?" He mumbled against my skin. I felt his cold breath against my cheek and it tickled slightly.

"You should go home and get ready." I said and then I turned to face him, his arms still around my waist. "And you can remove your arms from around my waist." I said. Edward laughed, but he removed his arms and walked towards the window. I walked towards the door, "I _think_ you can use the front door, Edward." I said as I opened my bedroom door. Edward laughed and walked towards the door.

"See you at school, Bella." He said as he descended down the stairs.

"Yep." I said and I walked into the bathroom.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R and I'm sorry that Edward and Bella aren't back together…yet…it'll happen eventually…be sure of that!!**


	6. True Love

Chapter 6 – True love

The day went by really slow and I wasn't looking forward to discussing my weekend plans with Alice. I really hated shopping and Alice knew that, but she was certainly determined to drag me shopping. She talked to me all lunch about the plans and what we were going to do and where we were going and I really wasn't listening. Edward was sitting next to Alice with a rather smug looking expression. I shot him a few nasty glares when he laughed at something Alice had said and my response. When it was _finally_ the end of the day, I sort of rushed to my truck. I was really desperate to get away from the school and get home safely, without running into _any_ of the Cullens. But I had no luck today or any other day. Edward was waiting for me by my truck. I took a deep breath and walked to my truck.

"Hi, Edward." I said as I walked past him to the drivers' side. I opened the door and shoved my bag in like every other day.

"Hey, Bella." He said. I would have just jumped in my truck but I didn't, instead I shut the door and shoved my hands into the pockets of my coat.

"What's up?" I asked. Edward shrugged.

"Nothing much." He said.

"Sure?" I replied looking in his eyes to see if there was any hidden emotion.

"Yeah. I just wanted to see you your day was, really." He said. I laughed.

"Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and I got into my truck and drove away. Edward didn't have anything to say and he was just there to see me or something, I don't know. But Edward had an unusual mind, so I was never going to know his real motive for being at my truck.

The evening passed quickly and quietly through it's usual routine, homework, dinner and then bed. It was about eleven o'clock when I went to bed. I had been laying in the dark again and the window opened quietly again. I guessed that it was Edward so I sat up and looked at the figure entering my room. I waited until the figure turned around and when it did, it didn't say anything. Instead it sat down next to me on my bed and I could see that it was Edward.

"Hello." I said as he took me into his arms.

"Waiting?" He asked. I laughed quietly.

"No. I was lying awake for a bit, again, and then you came in!" I said. I snuggled closer to him as I realized how much I missed him. Edward's arms tightened around me and I decided that I would tell him before I fell asleep. I closed my eyes and hid my face into his chest.

"I love you," I said. I could picture him smiling and I felt something cold breath against my ear.

"I love you, too." He said and then he began to hum my lullaby and I fell asleep.

Matt's Point of View

I went into the dark room where my master waited for me.

"Well, did you deal with her?" Came that childish female voice from the dark. I froze as I heard her voice, I had never seen her before and every time I heard her voice I just froze. My mind finally began working again when she said my name,

"Matthew?" She said. She sounded rather frustrated.

"S-s-she is still alive." I replied.

"Still alive?" She hissed. I knew that she was mad because I had failed. I thought I had killed her but some expert doctor had come and saved her from death.

"Yes." I said. I looked at the floor.

"You have failed me, Matthew." She hissed. I nodded.

"Yes." I whispered.

"You do know what this means, don't you?" Her voice sounded softer and closer.

"No." I gulped.

"We must find out who this doctor is and deal with them, and then, we can deal with Isabella Swan." She said. For a moment I was terrified that she was going to kill me or something. I sighed in relief.

"Okay. I will find out." I said and I walked out of the room. I didn't know why this person wanted to kill Isabella Swan, but I was just hired to do my job, assassinate people and so I did what I was told.

Bella's Point of View

I woke up and blinked as the light flooded unnaturally into my room. I was about to get up when something cold touched my face. I rolled over and there was Edward, lying next to me on my bed. I smiled.

"Hey," I said.

"Good morning." He said and he kissed me on the lips.

"How are you this morning?" I asked as I got up.

"Fine, thank you. And yourself?" He asked.

"Pretty good. Is Charlie here?" I asked. Edward chuckled.

"Nope. He left, half and hour ago." He said. I laughed and walked out of the room. When I finished getting dressed I headed downstairs, thinking that Edward had left, but when I walked into the kitchen, he was sitting there at the table. When I walked in he smiled at me, I smiled back. I got my food and ate it rather quickly, I didn't know why I was in a rush, maybe it was just because Edward was with me and I had this strange feeling that something unpleasant was going to happen. I had finished eating breakfast and I was heading for the door as I grabbed my bag, Edward was walking behind me.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah…" He replied.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked as we headed out the door.

"Sure." He sounded rather wary; I turned to face him as he closed the door.

"Are you going to leave, again?" I whispered. Edward looked at me and I saw that his face was torn and his eyes were filled with nothing but pain and sadness. He took my face between his hands and kissed me softly.

"Never." He vowed and we walked hand in hand to my truck. "Um…Bella?" Edward said as I reached the drivers' side.

"Yeah?" I asked as I turned to him.

"Can we _please_ take my car?" He said. I laughed.

"No way. I'm driving my truck, so you can drive your Volvo if you want to seeing as my truck is so slow for you." I said and I jumped into the truck. I drove off without looking back at Edward and I was greeted by Alice and Emmett getting out of a rather ostentatious car that I recognized as Rosalie's, was she here too?

"Hi, Bella!" Alice said as I got out of my car, she was already at the front of my truck when I got out.

"Hey, Alice." I said. She had a huge smile across her face and I thought her face would just fall off, but it didn't.

"So, Bella, what did _you_ do last night?" She said. I was pretty sure that I knew where she was getting at.

"I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that already." I said and I started walking towards my first class. "Hey Emmett." I said as Emmett joined us.

"Hi, Bella." Emmett said and kept on walking silently beside Alice.

"So…" Alice said.

"So what?" I said. We had come to a stop at my first class and Alice was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"So…did you take him back?" Alice asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Ask _him_." I said and I walked inside the classroom. I sat down next to Mike and he was happily talking away about his date last night with Jessica. I was rather glad that they were going out, or was it just him and Jessica with a bunch of friends. I didn't know because I really wasn't listening. All of my classes past in a blur and before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I walked into the cafeteria and was met by Alice who dragged me by my arm to sit with her, Angela, Emmett and Edward. Alice sat me down next to Edward while she sat next to Angela. Emmett was on the other side of Alice and I felt sorry for Angela.

"Hey, Angela, Alice, Emmett, Edward." I said. Alice smiled and Angela replied with a shy smile.

"Hey Bella." She said quietly. "How has your day been so far?" She asked.

"Alright. How about yours?" I asked.

"Pretty good." She replied. I could tell that she was slightly uncomfortable sitting there being so close to Alice, Emmett and Edward. They were a little intimidating.

"How about your days?" I asked the Cullens. They all shrugged.

"Boring." Emmett said and he stretched. I smiled; of course school would be boring for them. We talked for a little while and soon lunch was over and it was time for Biology. Edward, Angela and I walked together in silence, which was okay. When I sat down next to Edward I noticed, from the corner of my eye, that Mike was glaring at Edward. Edward chuckled quietly.

"What?" I whispered.

"Mike is mad at me, more like infuriated at me because I became so close to you that he thinks that he lost you." He said. I giggled.

"He's so silly. Isn't he still dating Jessica?" I asked. Edward frowned.

"Um…not really…" He said.

"What's that mean?" I whispered.

"It means that they are at an breakup stage that is not a total breakup." He said. I giggled and then class began. Edward and I didn't talk for a while until he said,

"Why didn't you tell Alice?"

"What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell her whether you took me back or not?" He asked. I blushed slightly.

"I don't know." I replied. Edward chuckled.

"You should have just said 'yes'. It's so much easier," he said. I shook my head.

"Why is that easier?" I asked.

"Isn't it true?" He replied. I smiled.

"Maybe, maybe not." I replied and continued on with my work.

"You're silly," Edward whispered after a few moments of silence. I didn't respond and just kept going with my work. We didn't speak for the rest of the class and that was okay, I wasn't in the mood to talk and I had some _major_ catching up to do. When the class ended, Mike was at my side in an instant.

"Ready?" He asked as I slung my bag onto my shoulder.

"Yeah. Bye, Edward." I replied and I followed Mike out the door.

"So, you and Cullen back together?" Mike asked as we entered the gym. I shrugged.

"We're taking it slow." I replied.

"Why would you get back with someone who would left you all broken?" Mike said. I looked at him and saw that he was frowning at me. I sighed.

"Don't worry about it Mike, it's complicated." I said and I went and took my seat on a bench in the gym as I settled in to watch everyone play basketball. We had moved on again and I was absolutely positive that everyone was glad that I wasn't playing basketball. Then again, I was pretty sure that they were glad that I wasn't playing at all! I didn't care, I was rather glad that I missed out on playing sports that could practically kill me.

When gym ended I walked slowly back to my truck and I saw Edward there.

"Slowly? Complicated?" He asked as I approached him.

"Listening again?" I said. Edward shrugged and smiled completely unrepentant.

"Of course. You should be used to it by now." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, slowly and complicated. I don't really want to go into why you left me and what went wrong, because that's complicated and no normal person would understand it." I said. Edward nodded in agreement. "And slowly because I didn't want Mike to say anything to me. I can't deal with that." I said. Edward chuckled.

"Whatever makes you happy." He sad. I laughed and got into my truck.

"Bye, Edward." I said and I drove away.

**A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I added in the person who tried to kill Bella, so you would sort of understand the story a bit more and you might get who is trying to kill Bella. Please R&R!**


	7. Dreams of Death

Chapter 7 – Dreams of Death

I had taken Edward back, sort of, but I was taking it slow. I didn't want to rush into anything, because I really didn't want to get hurt like I did months ago. I know that he had said tat he was never going to leave me again, but how can I trust that? I don't know. Anyway, it's sort of confusing really. I was in a day dream the whole way home and when I finally parked and got to the door, I noticed something that was unusual, there was a car parked on the curb which I had never seen before. Not to mention, it was parked right outside my home. I shrugged and walked inside. I placed my bag on the couch and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat, I had shut the fridge when I noticed a figure standing right behind it. I jumped; I slightly recognized this person, black hoodie and dark jeans. Oh no. He was back. To kill me and I couldn't even make a noise.

"Hello, Isabella. We meet again." The deep voice said. I was unable to answer seeing as I had lost my voice. He chuckled darkly,

"I see you survived the first incident." He continued. The first? There was going to be more? Oh, god, where was Edward when you really needed him?

"A little scared? I would be too." He said. My mind wasn't working properly; I should be running and screaming. Doing something other than standing here frozen like an idiot listening to him talk about death and so on.

"Well, I'm going to have to finish you off. Sorry about this, Isabella." He said and he lifted his hands above his head and brought it down so hard it hit my head. I didn't know what had hit me, but I just knew that it was dark and there was nothing for me to run too. No light, just darkness and then I lost consciousness.

Edward's Point of View

I knocked on Bella's door. There was no answer, so I checked to see if it was locked, I twisted the doorknob. It was unlocked, that was unlike Bella. I walked in and called to her,

"Bella?" There was no answer. I was beginning to get a little worried. Okay, more than worried. I suddenly picked up a scent that I didn't recognize. It wasn't Jacob or one of his friends, it wasn't Charlie or his friends and it most certainly wasn't one of Bella's friends or a vampire. I walked through the kitchen and spotted some blood by the fridge, I didn't need to hold my breath though the blood was so strong. Something had happened here and Bella was gone. Dead? I couldn't think of that, she had to be alive! She had to be. I got out my cell and called Alice.

"Alice, Bella is gone." I said. I heard her gasp.

"Edward, what do we do?" She asked.

"I don't know. There is a scent here that I can't recognize, get Emmett over here. You come too." I said.

"Okay, we'll be there soon." She said and she hung up. I closed my cell and walked outside to wait for Alice and Emmett. I closed the door behind me and then I picked up Bella's scent mixed with the same person's scent. I followed it to the curb, the scent got weaker, someone had a car here and they had taken Bella in it. Alice and Emmett arrived at that moment in Rosalie's extremely ostentatious car,

"Alice, did you see anything?" I asked.

"Um…a small amount." She replied.

"What? What did you see?" I shook her by the shoulders.

"Calm down, Edward. We are going to find her, I'm sure of that. But I can't see where." She replied. I took a deep breath and she continued.

"I saw someone standing in front of Bella and she was frozen in the kitchen and then she was knocked out and carried to a car. I can't see _where_ she is." Alice said. I growled. This was getting frustrating all these people trying to hurt Bella.

Matt's Point of View

I had carried Isabella to the car and driven away to where my master told me to keep her until she arrived. I had to say, Bella was a very pretty girl and I didn't particularly like doing what I was doing to her. She looked so sweet and innocent when she was asleep and awake. I walked into the strange place and lay her down on a bed in a cell; I then placed a towel beneath her head to stop her bleeding. I watched her for a while and then I left to talk to my master to see when she was arriving.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Hi, um…it's me…when are you arriving?" I asked. My master sighed on the other end of the phone.

"In about three hours. Keep an eye on her, and don't let anyone get in and steal her. Especially the doctor extraordinaire, I going to see if he will arrive and try and save her like last time so I can deal with him and then with Isabella Swan." She said and she hung up. I closed my cell and went to watch Isabella from outside the cell. She woke up about an hour later; she looked around and spotted me.

"Where am I?" She whispered.

"I can't tell you that." I replied. She looked around and she looked so innocent with her wide brown eyes, I felt sorry for her.

Edward's Point of View

Alice, Emmett and I were following the very weak scent towards where Bella had been taken. I wasn't sure if we would make it in time,

"Alice, have you seen anything else?" I asked. Alice was silent as she closed her eyes and looked for a vision of Bella.

"Yes. She just woke up; there is that man who shot her with her. She's in a cell." She answered as she opened her eyes. I growled. That damn man was back and was going to try and kill her again.

"Can you see where they are now?" I asked. Alice shook her head.

"No. We just have to follow this scent. Carlisle is going to join us with Esme," Alice said and we drove off to the hospital. Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us. They got into the back while Emmett was following the scent,

"Don't worry, Edward. We'll find her." Alice said as we drove off. Suddenly I heard Emmett's thoughts.

_I'm about to lose the scent, but I think I know where she might be, Edward. _I sighed. Emmett might know and that was helpful, we were soon driving and following Emmett's scent, seeing as it was stronger and he was tracking down the scent for us. We drove through the night and it wasn't until Emmett's last thoughts reached me.

_Edward! He's taken her to that goddamn cell across the bridge. I'm just outside now. _I growled. That guy had taken her to that prison that was in a completely different state. Alice suddenly gasped.

"What?" I asked her as we headed for the bridge.

"Edward, we might be too late." She said.

"What?!" I practically yelled and I felt Esme's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey! Don't yell at me! I just saw her lying on the ground, crumpled and broken just like she was in Phoenix!" Alice said.

"What?" I whispered. I sped up; praying that we would make it in time and that she wouldn't be dead. We finally reached the bridge and crossed it. We all got out and joined Emmett.

"Let's go." Emmett said. We ran up the stairs to the door and burst through it. Carlisle and Emmett went off in one direction while Alice, Esme and I headed in the other direction. We passed many cells and then I picked up a familiar scent. I took a deep breath and I stiffened as I recognized the scent. Another vampire. One we had met with James and Laurent; Victoria. Victoria was here and had gotten some guy to do most of her dirty work. I ran as I followed the scent, Alice and Esme close behind.

_Edward, what's wrong? _Alice asked. We stopped at a cell with an open door.

"Victoria," I hissed.

There was Victoria bending over Bella with her teeth into her throat. The guy was right against the wall completely petrified. I lunged at Victoria and pulled her off Bella. She wasn't going to kill her, not like James was going too. Emmett and Carlisle arrived soon after and were helping me deal with Victoria. We fought as she tried to get back to Bella ripping her fingers from her hands and then her arms. Alice was helping as well while Carlisle and Esme tried to help Bella.

"Carlisle?" I heard Bella ask and I turned to see her eyes open. Her voice was pained and her expression twisted, she was most likely feeling the fire. I rushed to her side and let Alice and Emmett finish of Victoria.

Bella's Point of View

I became conscious as I felt a fire burning up in my neck. My eyes fluttered open and I saw a familiar face bending over me,

"Carlisle?" I asked. He smiled and I felt relieved that Carlisle was here. He was going to save me and I wasn't going to die. Well, I hoped not anyway. I could feel something heavy on both my legs and my arms. I felt something cold touch my neck where I had been bitten and I turned my head slightly to see Edward there.

"Edward." I gasped before letting out a scream of agony.

"It's fine, Bella. I'm here." I heard him say.

"The fire." I screamed. He moved his hand from my neck and I felt his cold lips touch my neck, I screamed again as the fire flared up again, but when it began to fade I stopped thrashing and screaming. Edward's cold lips soon left my neck and he was stroking my face gently. I winced; Carlisle had poked my ribs gently.

"Both of her legs and arms are broken, plus her ribs and some cracks in her skull." Carlisle said to Edward, or at least I thought he did, "Worse than the last time," he mumbled. Edward growled quietly.

"Let's get her out of here." Esme said, I smelled the gasoline and was lifted from the ground. I lost conciseness then.

Matt's Point of View

It was the most horrific thing I had ever seen, my master had thrown Isabella around and broken her legs and arms. Her skull most likely had damage and her ribs too, but that wasn't the worst part. When my master got to her knees and placed her lips at Isabella's throat I suddenly realized what she was, a vampire. A blood-sucking vampire who was going to kill Isabella. I was so close to running for help but I couldn't move, I was horrified. I suddenly heard someone hiss a name,

"Victoria," I looked over and saw three more people there, I guessed that they were vampires too. What was going to happen to me I didn't know, but all I could think about was the four vampires and Isabella. The bronze-haired boy lunged at this Victoria, and that's when another two arrived. Two more males, a male with blonde hair rushed to Isabella and begun to work on her with a caramel haired female. The black haired female and the brown haired male ran to help the bronze haired male. I watched as the three vampires ripped the fingers from Victoria's hand and I heard as she screamed. I suddenly heard Isabella,

"Carlisle?" She had asked and the bronze haired boy turned and left the black and brown haired vampires to go to Isabella's side. He placed a hand on her neck where Victoria had bitten her; the other two vampires were placing heavy looking objects onto Isabella's arms and legs.

"Edward," she gasped and then screamed in agony. I watched everything and as the other two had ripped the head from Victoria's body and lit all the parts in fire, they picked up Isabella and headed for the door when the brown haired one came and stood in front of me.

"What do we do with this guy?" He said as he glared at me. The one carrying Isabella didn't stop and just kept going with the black haired female. The blonde haired male, I assumed was Carlisle, and the caramel haired female stopped and looked at me.

"I suppose we could let him live," Carlisle had said. He approached me. "If we let you live, then you cannot speak of what you have done or seen or heard. You must not mention vampires otherwise we must deal with you as well." Carlisle said. I nodded, I would rather live then die.

"Let's go." The caramel haired female said and they left. I followed as quickly as I could and I jumped in my car and drove away. When I would see Isabella again I didn't know, but maybe I could see her in hospital.


	8. Memories of a nightmare

Chapter 8 - Memories of a nightmare

Bella's Point of View

I woke up and looked around the room slowly, I was in Edward's room. I tried to move my arms and when I couldn't bend them I looked at them. They were covered in plaster; suddenly everything that happened yesterday came back to me.

"_Why wont you tell me where I am?" I screamed at the strange man standing by the cell door._

"_Because…I just…can't…I would tell you…but I can't…" The man replied._

"_Why?" I whispered._

"_Because I told him not too, young Isabella." Came another voice. I had never heard the voice before and it was so young and child like, it shocked me. I turned and saw a dark figure in the shadows on the other side of the man. The dark figure stepped into the light, her red hair waving around her. I suddenly recognized the face, Victoria._

"_You didn't expect to see me again, did you?" She asked. I shook my head. The man moved inside the cell and to the wall. Victoria entered and stood in front of me. "Well with our last meeting, I couldn't just leave it there and after what your precious Edward did to my James, well I just have to get my revenge." She said. I made note of when she sneered the word 'precious'. I was nothing special and I knew it, she knew it too. Suddenly I was thrown into the cell wall. I fell to the ground and Victoria was standing over me, the memories of Phoenix and James came flooding back to me. I tried to get up and crawl to the cell door, but Victoria stepped on my leg and stood down hard. And just like back in Phoenix, I heard the sickening snap and then I felt the pain and I let out a scream of agony. I looked up at Victoria and saw a wide smile across her face; she took much joy in my pain. If only Edward could get here now, he would save me with the help of Emmett, Alice and Carlisle._

"_I wonder how long it will take for your Edward to get here. I think you'll be long gone by the time he arrives." She said. I remembered that James had taunted me with that and then I was so close to dying because I stupidly ran off to meet him, but this time it was different, I was taken to be killed by Victoria. I was just about to say something when I crashed into the other wall. I landed on the ground with my arms underneath me. I hit the ground hard and resulting in breaking both my arms. I let out another scream of agony. The man just stood there against the wall, completely petrified and oblivious as too what was going on. I looked up in time to see Victoria approaching me, her smile widened and then I flung to the ground again. I landed in the centre of the cell and my head hit the ground hard and I could feel the blood oozing in from my head, just like it had in Phoenix. Victoria was on her knees now, her lips at my neck and I knew Edward wouldn't make it in time._

I shuddered as I remembered that horrid time, it was worse than the time in Phoenix and that was now the second time I had been almost killed by a vampire. I looked around the room and I spotted Edward sitting on the couch.

"Edward?" I asked; just to make sure I wasn't dreaming or imagining things. He walked over and sat next to me on the bed, taking a lot of care not to move the mattress too much.

"Yes, love?" He asked. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or awake, but I was pretty sure that I wasn't imagining things.

"Why aren't I in hospital?" I asked. Edward chuckled softly.

"Because we would have had to do a _lot_ of explaining." He said. I nodded and it hurt.

"How bad?" I asked.

"Both your arms and legs are broken, a few ribs again and your skull has quite a few cracks in it." He said. I looked at Edward for a short moment and I noticed that he looked upset and pained.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I hate seeing you like this. It's worse than that time in Phoenix." He said.

"I'm going to be fine." I said. Edward smiled slightly.

"What happened though? I came to your house and you were gone." He asked.

"Well, I was getting food from the fridge and then when I closed it, there was the man who had shot me." I looked across the room and out the window. "He said some things, I couldn't respond, I was frozen. My voice gone and my mind wouldn't give any messages to my legs or arms to move." I whispered. "He hit me with something and everything went black. And then I woke up in that place and he refused to tell me where I was and that's when Victoria showed up." I finished. I took a deep breath and it hurt quite a lot, I must have broken more ribs this time. I didn't look at Edward, but I felt him stroke my cheek softly.

"I'm so sorry," he said. This confused me. I turned my head and looked at him. My head begun to hurt because I had turned to quickly, I would have to remember to slow down.

"For what?" I demanded.

"If I was there none of this would have happened." He said. I shook my head slowly.

"It would have, any time that you weren't with me. But it doesn't matter now. I'm safe and I'm going to be okay, that's all that really matters." I said. I looked away again.

"No! It's not okay!" Edward insisted.

"Why not?" I asked, still staring out the window.

"Because you are so broken you can barely move. You've broken nine ribs this time and you're worse off than you were in Phoenix. Damn Victoria to the depths or hell." He said.

"It's fine, Edward. Who cares if I can barely move? Not me. You shouldn't care either! At least I'm not dead!" I yelled at him. He winced as I yelled that last part, I felt bad for yelling at him. "I'm sorry." I whispered. My head was throbbing really badly now. "Do you have any Tylenol, by any chance?" I asked. Edward got off the bed and went out the room; he was back in a few minutes with a bottle of water and some Tylenol. He popped to out of the packet and I opened my mouth for him to put them in. He gave me some water and I swallowed.

"Thanks." I said.

"Any time." He replied. We sat in silence for a long moment.

"Are you okay with taking care of me twenty-four seven?" I asked. Edward laughed.

"I do that already, this just makes it longer and better." He said. I smiled, that was good. As long as he didn't care about that then we could get through this. Carlisle entered then.

"Glad that you're awake, Bella." He said.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"About two days." He said. So it wasn't yesterday. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine." I said. Carlisle nodded.

"No pain at all?" He asked.

"Well, apart from my head. No." I replied. Carlisle nodded and was about to leave when I suddenly remembered Charlie. "Wait!" I called. Carlisle turned back to me and Edward looked at me with a worried expression. "What about Charlie?" I asked.

"That's a long story," Edward sighed.

"I have plenty of time." I said. Edward chuckled and Carlisle smiled and left.

"Well, we had to fib and say that you have a dangerous illness and you needed to be taken care of in a private area away from people and only Carlisle could take care of you. We didn't say that you were at our house. Charlie swallowed it of course. He wanted to visit, but we said he couldn't. He asked if I was visiting you and we said that only Carlisle had seen you." Edward said. I was beginning to believe this, it sounded so real. "Charlie asked if you were in town, and Carlisle said no. Jacob then got worried about you and so on. We got Rosalie to clean up the blood. Rosalie and Jasper are here but we didn't tell anyone, but now they've made an official announcement that they arrived in town. Charlie swallowed that one as well." Edward finished explaining. I nodded and looked at the ceiling for a bit.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered. Edward took a moment to answer.

"About the future." He whispered. I nodded.

"Hmm…that is something to think about, I guess." I wondered if he was thinking about leaving me again, for my benefit. I hoped not. Maybe he wouldn't have to. We didn't speak for a long moment and it was silent until Alice came in.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're awake! I gave you and Edward some privacy, just as Carlisle had done. But now I'm going to bug you!" She exclaimed in a rather loud voice. I frowned at her.

"Well if you're going to bug me then at least keep your voice down." I whispered. Edward chuckled and I glared at him.

"Trouble in paradise?" Alice whispered. I glared at Alice now.

"Not really." I said. Alice shrugged it off and moved on, she just talked and talked and talked and I wasn't really listening to her anymore and Edward could tell. I didn't notice when Alice left the room, I didn't even notice when Esme brought me food until Edward whispered in my ear.

"Can you come out of your daze to eat?" I shook my head and looked at him.

"Sorry. What?" I asked. Edward chuckled.

"I said, 'Can you come out of your daze to eat'?" Edward repeated. I laughed weakly and stopped when it hurt way too much. Edward lifted up a bottle looking object, I raised my eyebrows.

"Liquid food?" I asked.

"Yep." Edward replied. I wrinkled my nose at it.

"Can't Carlisle just give me a tube to be fed through?" I asked. Edward sighed.

"Carlisle." He said. Carlisle walked in the door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Bella would rather be fed through a tube. Which means…" Edward trailed off. Carlisle laughed.

"Of course. Give me a moment." He said. Edward shook his head and I ignored the fact that I was being difficult, I was going to have to other tubes in me anyway so it didn't bug me. Carlisle came back after a few minutes and then said,

"I'm going to sedate you, if that's okay?"

"That's fine." I replied and prepared myself to be sedated. I felt the syringe go into my arm, where there wasn't any plaster, and I was amazed at how quickly it was working. Carlisle must have found a vein or something, because it wouldn't have worked so quickly otherwise. I felt my eyes droop and then close completely. Everything was black and I couldn't hear or feel anything.


	9. A Mystery Unsolved

Chapter 9 - A Mystery Unsolved

Matt's Point of View

I had gone to the hospital to visit Isabella, but she was never there. I wondered where those other vampires had taken her, were they going to kill her? Did she know that they were vampires? So many questions ran through my mind as I walked through the small town of Forks and then I saw him, one of the many vampires that were there a week ago, the blonde haired male who had worked on Isabella. I stopped walking and just stared at him, he spotted me and ran into the forest, I followed him but I didn't know where he was. He was already out of sight and I was much to slow and then I stopped as I spotted another person who looked like the rest of them but his eyes were a deep ruby not a golden colour. He approached me slowly and then I don't remember what happened but the terrible pain that was burning through my veins.

Bella's Point of View

It had been seven months since my meeting with Victoria and I was completely healed thanks to Carlisle. I was now ready to start my final school year with Edward and Alice, I had missed a month of school and so did Edward. I remember what he had said as the school year was about to begin.

_"I'm not leaving her, Alice." Edward said._

_"But, Edward, she'll be fine! Carlisle will be here with her!" Alice had complained. "Wake up, Bella. I know you can hear us." She growled at me. I opened my eyes and looked at her, a smile broke across her face. She wasn't one to be angry for very long and then she glared at Edward._

_"Fine. But when Bella is better you are coming to school with me!" She said and stalked out the room._

So here I was, driving up to the school in my truck that hadn't been properly driven for some time. I had asked Edward to drive it every now and then, but I wasn't sure if he had. I parked my truck and walked off to my first class, once again, Mike was in my class.

"Hey, Bella. Where have you been for the past seven months?" He asked as I sat next to him.

"I've been very unwell." I said. Mike stopped smiling.

"Oh, well, I hope you're better now." He said. I smiled at him,

"Much better. How are you?" I asked. Mike smiled back,

"Good. Hey, are you free this Friday?" He asked. I sighed.

"Why?" I replied.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to catch a movie." He said.

"Okay, maybe we could invite some of our other friends to." I said. Mike was still smiling,

"Sounds like a good idea." He said but I could tell that he didn't really like the idea, though he didn't let it show. The day passed quickly and before I knew it I was lying on my bed waiting for Charlie to come home, he knew that I would be home today and I was rather glad that he did. I didn't like having to explain the story, but I didn't mind a little bit of lying. Edward walked into my room that moment.

"Hello." He said as he shut the door and came to lie down next to me.

"Hi." I replied as he took me into his arms.

"How was your day?" He asked. I nodded.

"Good. And yours?" I said. Edward shrugged.

"Alright." I nodded. Edward's days were always 'alright' and nothing more. That bugged me a little bit; I wished he would have better days than 'alright'.

"Charlie will be home in…three minutes so I better go," Edward sighed and got off the bed. I looked out the window and saw how late it was, I hurried to the kitchen to start dinner. Charlie came in after a short moment.

"Hi, dad." I called to him.

"Bella! You're back!" Charlie called back. I could hear his footsteps coming down the hall, I sighed.

"Yeah. Didn't Carlisle tell you?" I asked.

"Yes. But I'm just so happy to see you!" He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks, dad. I'm happy to see you too." I smiled as I pulled away and turned back to my work. Charlie watched me,

"The food was crap around here while you were gone." He said. I laughed,

"Well, maybe you should learn to cook," I said. Charlie and I laughed together and then he asked,

"How was your day?"

"Good. I have a fair bit to catch up on, though. And yours?" I replied.

"Yeah, pretty normal." Charlie said. I nodded and we stood in silence for a moment. "So…how's Edward?" Charlie asked reluctantly.

"Pretty good." I replied.

"Is he at the high school?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, with Alice." I said.

"Alice? It's been a while since I last saw her, maybe you should invite her around." Charlie said. His tone was a bit lighter than before. Charlie really liked Alice and it was no surprise that mentioning Alice would make him cheer up a little bit. I shrugged.

"Sure. But, not right now, maybe once I've caught up on all the work." I said. Charlie nodded and we both stood there in silence.

After dinner I rushed upstairs to do my homework. Edward was waiting for me in my room. He was lying across my bed and when I shut the door he opened his arms for me to join him, I shook my head.

"Not now, I have to do my homework. I have a lot to catch up on," I whispered as I walked to my computer desk. Edward got up and joined me at the computer desk.

"It's not that much, you'll be finished in no time." He whispered back. I shook my head and got out my work. It took me a while and Edward was helping me with my Calc homework. When I finished, I hurried to get ready for bed.

"Night, dad." I called down the stairs.

"Night, Bella." He called back. I rushed to my room and closed the door securely; I turned around and was rather surprised to see that Edward had left. I shrugged and went to my bed. When I was comfortable I closed my eyes before I flung them open again when something cold wound around me.

"You didn't honestly think that I had left, did you?" Edward whispered into my ear. Even though he couldn't read my mind, he could read my face and body language and tell when something was wrong.

"I did," I replied. Edward chuckled softly and begun to hum my lullaby and soon enough, I was asleep.

I drove to school in a right daze; I didn't really listen to what Edward was saying in the truck until he mentioned someone called Matt.

"Wait, wait…who's Matt?" I asked. Edward looked at me like I was crazy,

"Matt…he was that guy who was in the cells. He shot at you and he took you to Victoria," Edward said. Memories flooded back to me of how Victoria had tried to kill me. I remembered seeing a man pressed against the wall completely petrified, the man who wouldn't tell me where I was. I gasped.

"That guy was called Matt?" I asked. Edward nodded. "What about him?" I asked. Edward rolled his eyes,

"Weren't you listening?" He asked. I shook my head,

"I was sort of in my own little world. Obviously you didn't notice." I replied.

"I was saying that Matt seems to have disappeared, or that's what Alice said. She says she can't see him any longer, she saw him in her visions a few times and then he just disappeared." Edward explained in a hard voice.

"Oh, is there anything we can do?" I asked. Edward shook his head.

"Nothing. He could be dead for all we know." He replied. I nodded and focused on the road. We finally arrived at school and were met by Alice who was talking non-stop. This time, Edward seemed to notice that I wasn't really listening this time. School passed in a blur and I was glad to get home and just lie on my bed and relax.

"You feeling alright? You seemed to be completely out of this world throughout the whole day." Edward said as he stroked my hair.

"Yeah. Just curious about what happened to Matt." I replied. Edward chuckled,

"Don't worry about him. In a way, it's really good that he's gone. Now we won't have to worry about him coming after you." Edward said. I laughed weakly.

"I guess," I sighed and I closed my eyes.

"Guess what," Edward said.

"What?" I asked, without opening my eyes.

"The prom is coming up, soon." Edward whispered into my ear. I wrinkled my nose; I was not going to let him take me to that ever again. I'd already been once and I didn't need to go again. Alice would most likely put me in another ridiculous dress.

"No way! I'm not going to that ever again. You already made me go once, I think that's enough." I replied. Edward sighed.

"And why not?" He asked.

"One, because I can't dance. Two, because Alice is more than likely to put me in the most ridiculous dress ever. Three, I can't think of a third, but I am not going to prom again!" I said, I opened my eyes and glared at him. Edward sighed again,

"You may not be able to dance, but I can. You'll be fine, just like last time." He promised. I wrinkled my nose again as I remembered when Edward took me to prom with my busted leg. I didn't have to put any effort into dancing, which suited me fine…then. But not now, I was not going through that dreadful experience again.

"Yeah, well, you said that you didn't want me to miss out on any human experiences and I've already gone to prom which means that I've already _had_ that experience which then means that I don't have to go to prom again!" I stated. Edward laughed.

"I'm sure Alice won't make you wear a ridiculous dress, Bella." Edward said.

"You want to bet on that?" I asked and Edward just laughed again.

"Not really," he replied and that closed the subject. There was not going to be another word of prom in this room or in my lifetime.

**A/N: I'm going to be writing a bit more from Edward and Matt's point of view after this chapter. There will be snippets of Bella I suppose but I really want to make sure you guys get the plot a bit more…so I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, R&R!! Thanks!**


	10. Bella's Disappearance

Chapter 10 - Bella's Disappearance

Edward's Point of View

The last year of school passed so quickly and soon graduation was staring us in the face. I had agreed to Bella that she would be changed after graduation, against my will. Alice was totally ecstatic while I dreaded it. I had only asked Bella one thing before I changed her. I replayed that fateful day.

"_Bella," I said as she walked over to join me on the couch._

"_Yes?" She replied._

"_There is something I want to ask you," I continued. Bella stopped walking,_

"_What is it?" She asked, wary now. I instantly became sidetracked and it amazed me at how Bella thought that I would be able to leave her again, I shook my head and I got up and stood in front of her._

"_I agreed to damn you to an eternal darkness against my will. I think it's only fair that I make one request of my own," I said. I held her hands in mine and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Could she already guess what I was going to say?_

"_And what might that be?" She asked, her breathing was unsteady and I cracked a smile at how her heart reacted. I slid down onto one knee and she instantly understood. "Oh no." She mouthed and she tried to pull her hands free of mine, I wondered why she was reacting this way, but I only tightened my grip around her hands._

"_Isabella Swan?" I looked at her with pleading eyes. She stopped trying to pull free from my grip and looked at me, "Bella, I love you so much and I promise that I will stick by your side for the rest of eternity and I will love you for the rest of my life time. Will you make me one of the happiest men alive and become my wife?" I asked. I held my breath waiting for her answer, she didn't answer for a moment and I could tell that she had stopped breathing too. The suspense was killing me, it was eating away on my insides as I waited for her to say something and then finally she nodded and whispered,_

"_Yes," I jumped up then and hugged her close to me and I kissed her with as much passion as I felt for her._

Bella had accepted and I was rather glad about that, I had given her a ring, but she said she wouldn't wear it around school and that I would have to wait until after graduation before she started to wear it.

I'm glad that Edward has found someone to be with, how happy I am for him! I heard Esme thinking.

_I'm going to get a little sister! Awesome!_ Emmett was thinking. I laughed at his thoughts and then I heard Alice's thoughts.

_Oh! Yay! She said yes…as I knew she would! Ooh…we are going to have SO much fun planning their wedding! I wonder if she will let me plan it for her?_ I walked downstairs and nearly fell down when Alice crashed into me.

"Please, please, please, let me plan your wedding…or at least help you with the plans!" Alice squealed. Everyone laughed, including me.

"I'll have to check with Bella first, and so will you." I said. Alice grimaced and went to sit by Jasper.

"Ready?" Esme asked. I nodded and looked at Alice. She sighed.

"Another graduation. Yay!" I laughed at her mock tone of excitement. We had been through so many graduations that it wasn't funny and this was just another one, but this time I was excited because I was graduating with Bella, my love, my fiancée and my life. We drove in the Volvo in silence and I was wondering when Bella would arrive with her father. When we got there, Alice and I headed to the back of the gym and I searched for my Bella, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I frowned, I was curious as to when she was going to arrive, she couldn't just skip graduation.

"Over there Mr. Cullen," Mr. Banner informed me to go and stand with the C's. I followed Alice and stood behind her, I looked for Bella the whole time we were standing there until it was time to go inside. Bella still hadn't arrived; once we had taken our seats I didn't listen to the principle rattle on about unimportant things about this year's graduation students. So instead, I searched for Charlie within the audience but he was nowhere to be found. So I gave up and listened to the principle until the movement of the gym entrance caught my eye. I turned my head in that direction and I saw Charlie walk in, I sighed in relief; Bella was here and was probably sitting behind me. The principle started calling out the names of students and soon he reached the C's.

"Alice Cullen," he called and she rose to get her certificate. He gave it to her and she went to join the line,

"Edward Cullen," he called and I rose and thanked him as I left the stage to join Alice. After about twenty minutes he finally reached the S's.

"Jessica Stanley," he called and I perked my head, knowing that Bella would be called next. Jessica rose and walked across the stage smiling at the principle as he handed her the certificate.

"Isabella Swan," the principle called. I craned my neck to see her, but I didn't.

"Isabella Swan?' He called again and shrugged and moved on. Bella wasn't here but her father was, I looked among the crowd and spotted Charlie with a rather confused look on his face.

_What? Where is Bella? I drove her here and she went to the back of the gym? Why is she not here?_ I heard Charlie panicking. So Bella had come, but then where was she now. I nudged Alice with my arm and she knew what I wanted.

_I haven't seen anything. Is Charlie here?_ She asked in her thoughts I nodded. She wrinkled her nose. _Sorry, but nothing has come to me. I don't know what's happened._ She apologized in her thoughts. I began to panic. Bella wasn't here as she should be. What had happened, I needed to know. Finally the graduation ceremony was over, I heard Carlisle call to me in his thoughts.

_Edward, I'm going to speak to Charlie and see if he can tell us anything about Bella. Get over here with Alice._ I nodded and tugged on Alice's arm.

"Carlisle wants us," I whispered in a low voice. Alice nodded and we both headed in the direction of Charlie, Carlisle and Esme.

"Where was Bella?" Carlisle asked Charlie. I spotted Charlie and saw the confused expression on his face; Alice and I finally reached them and were standing behind Esme and Carlisle. Charlie shook his head.

"I have no idea. We were late because Jacob had called and then she rushed off to the back of the gym hoping that she wouldn't be noticed if she entered and I came through the normal entrance." He said. So he had seen Bella but he didn't know what had happened to her. Carlisle nodded,

"We'll help you look for her," Carlisle said. Charlie nodded, clearly grateful.

"She could be outside, you know. Maybe she was too nervous to enter." Esme suggested. Charlie shrugged and we headed outside and then Alice gasped. I stopped while Esme, Carlisle and Charlie proceeded outside.

"What, Alice?" I asked. Alice looked at me with wide eyes.

"She's not outside, Edward." She whispered and then I saw the vision in her head. A vampire had taken her away and was planning on changing her; I saw her running and screaming in terror from the vampire who was about to change her. I let out a small growl.

"We have to tell Carlisle," Alice said and we rushed off to Esme and Carlisle.

"Sorry, Charlie. We'll keep looking for her, though." I heard Carlisle say, Charlie nodded and walked away.

_How could this happen? Where could she have gone?_ Charlie was questioning himself.

_Sorry, Edward. Truly._ Esme thought softly. I nodded and spoke to Carlisle.

"Alice saw something," I stated, Carlisle looked at her with wide eyes.

"I only just saw it, Bella was running…from a vampire…" She paused and her eyes flickered to me for the shortest moment, "It vanishes then and I can't see anything so I have no idea where she is." She looked down at the floor.

_I'm so sorry, Edward._ She apologized. I shook my head.

"Don't be sorry, Alice. We'll find her," I assured her. Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Of course, let's go home and tell the others." Carlisle suggested and we headed back to the Volvo. I couldn't think straight, a vampire had changed her and from Alice's vision, he looked vaguely familiar. I struggled to think of where I had seen him, it wasn't Laurent and it wasn't one of the male vampires from Tanya's coven in Denali, so who was it?


	11. Complications

Chapter 11 - Complications

Matt's Point of View

She ran from me in horror,

"Wait!" I called out to her. But she didn't stop; she just continued to run away from me not looking back. I ran after her, easily overtaking her. I stopped in front of her and she stopped too, looking up at me with fear clear in her eyes.

"Why do you keep running?" I asked. She swallowed and I could hear her heart accelerate.

"Because I'm terrified. Why else would I run?" She said. I felt sadness pulse through me; I didn't want her to be terrified. I hadn't been able to see her in a long time and I wanted her to be my mate. I didn't waste time for chitchat, I bent my head down to her neck and she held still, this was going to be easy. _Place your lips at her throat and let your teeth sink in. Don't drink though. If you want to keep her alive,_ I thought to myself. I had just placed my lips at her neck when she moved. I grabbed her shoulders and held her still. I pressed my lips again at her throat. I let my teeth sink into her flesh and I could taste her glorious blood, it was better than animal blood. I restrained myself from drinking, but I had a little taste and I left my teeth in her flesh so the venom could come off my teeth and flow into her blood stream. She suddenly screamed in pain and I pulled away. I fought against the urge to drink more, she fell to the ground and I had to stick with her during the entire transformation, it was agonizing to hear her scream the way she did and I knew what the pain felt like and I remembered that I had been through this as well.

Edward's Point of View

Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and I raced off trying to find Bella's scent while Rosalie and Esme tried to find Bella through Forks with Charlie.

_I can't pick anything up! It's frustrating!_ I heard Alice thinking. I agreed, not finding Bella's scent made it impossible to find her and I was getting rather annoyed that I couldn't find her.

_Edward! Chill! You're emotions and everyone else are not helping me one little bit!_ Jasper was yelling at me in his thoughts.

_We'll find her, Edward. It seems hopeless now, but we will._ Carlisle reassured me. And I knew we would find her, I was mainly frustrated that some vampire had come along and stolen my Bella so soon after I had pledged to love her and stick to her side. I had promised her myself for eternity and she accepted. Not to mention, he had taken her during the one occasion in which I had been waiting for her to reach for such a long time.

_Damn that stupid vampire! Taking away my little sister! I can't wait to rip him to pieces! Sorry Edward, but please let me tear him to pieces!_ Emmett said. I almost laughed at his thoughts, Emmett could tear up the wretched vampire who stole the love of my life, though I wanted to rip him to shreds just as much as Emmett did. Maybe more than Emmett.

_Too many emotions! Why can't everyone calm down or chill by the tiniest bit!_ Jasper complained. Finally I crossed a scent that I vaguely remembered and realized that it was a vampire. It had to be that person who had stolen the love of my life.

"I got something." I said as I stopped. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle came and stood with me. They breathed in the scent, making sure that it was familiar to them.

"Yep, it's a vampire alright and definitely one that I don't recognize. Must be the vampire that took Bella." Carlisle said.

"I think I have a bit of Bella's scent here," Alice said. I walked over to where she was and took her place. I breathed in deeply and sure enough there was a hint of Bella's scent in the trail.

"Alice is right, Bella's scent is definitely here." I said. Carlisle nodded.

"Let's follow this scent, it's stronger and we know that Bella was with this vampire. So it shouldn't be hard to find him or her." Carlisle said and we started running again, following the scent carefully. Carlisle was leading the way with Alice and I following close behind with Jasper and Emmett behind us.

_Hold on, Bella. I'm coming._ I thought. If only she could hear my thoughts. Suddenly Carlisle stopped.

"Did you lose the scent?" I panicked. Carlisle's face was filled with shock and horror. He shook his head.

"No, but I know why Alice couldn't see more of what happened to Bella." He whispered.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"The vampire chased her to the boundary line and didn't even realize that he was in the werewolves territory. Bella's future disappeared the moment she crossed the line." Carlisle said. His voice was filled with sadness and shock. No, this couldn't be happening. Bella was in the wolves' territory and I couldn't even get to her because of the damn treaty! I sunk to my knees and I let my head fall into my hands; I wasn't going to get my Bella back at this rate. Alice came to my side and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"Well, there goes my promise." I mumbled sadly.

"No, it's not gone. We could ask the werewolves to look for her and chase the vampire with Bella back to our side. They could help, couldn't they?" Alice asked and I knew she was talking to Carlisle.

"Good idea. I don't know why I didn't think of it before." Carlisle said and he instantly pulled out his cell and dialed Charlie's number. He handed the phone to me and I placed it to my ear.

"Hello?" Charlie's panicked voice came through the phone.

"Charlie, this is Edward. I need the number for Jacob Black's home." I said. Charlie groaned.

"I already called and they are looking for Bella now." He replied.

"Okay, thanks." I said and I hung up. I handed the phone back to Carlisle. "He already called." I said and then I heard a thought that I was rather glad to hear today,

_The bloodsuckers are close. I can smell them. I need to get some information form them if I'm going to help find Bella._ I heard Jacob's thoughts and I could smell him as he came closer. Soon he was in full view of the others and me.

"Jacob! Thank goodness it's you! I need you and your pack to do me a favour. When you find Bella and that vampire that took her, could you chase them back to our side? We want to deal with that vampire who took Bella onto your side!" I begged. I heard Jacob growl.

_A vampire took Bella? And worse, it isn't one of you! Filthy parasite. Why can't we deal with him? _Jacob yelled in his thoughts.

"Because I want to deal with the idiotic vampire who stole my Bella!" I said.

_Sure, sure. We can find him, might take some time though, where is his scent? It will be easier to find him if we know!_ Jacob said.

"Right here." I said pointing in front me. Jacob walked up and sniffed it, wincing at the smell.

_Damn he smells bad!_ He complained. I chuckled darkly and watched and listened as Jacob called in the rest of the pack to get the scent. Once they had it, they were about to depart.

_Wait here, we'll chase them back here. So if you stay here we will know where to chase them._ Sam ordered. I nodded and sat down, ready to sit out my wait for my Bella and that vampire who stole her from me. I suddenly heard a piercing scream of agony and recognized instantly that it was Bella's. I stood up and looked in the direction from where it had come from.

"Bella," I whispered. I wanted to run across the boarder and run to her to comfort her, but I knew that it wouldn't go down well with the wolves.

_Let's go!_ Sam shouted to the pack and they bolted towards the forest.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"We have to wait here, the wolves are going to chase them back here and it would make it easier if they knew where we were." I replied as I continued to stare into the distance at where Bella's scream had come from. What that vampire was doing to her I had no idea, but I sure hated him for causing her pain. Another scream came from the forest and a shudder of pure hatred ran through my spine and I had to control myself by pinching the bridge of my nose and waiting until I calmed down enough. I closed my eyes and pictured Bella, smiling at me with nothing but love and trust showing in her beautiful brown eyes. I felt calmer and opened my eyes and I started at the forest, waiting for her to come back to me.

_She'll be okay. They'll find her and she will come back to me._


	12. Relief

Chapter 12 - Relief

Matt's Point of View

Those damn wolf looking creature were chasing after Bella and me so I had to keep on running away. But that was okay, I had a talent where I could disappear and reappear wherever I wanted. I wasn't sure what that was called, seeing as I wasn't one of the most intelligent people. So whenever the wolf looking things gained on us, I would just use my talent and appear far away from them. It got so annoying having to do that every few minutes that I just decided to appear in the tallest tree possible. The creatures were completely confused for a moment until they caught sight of me in the tree and they surrounded the bottom.

_Damn it! How on earth are we supposed to get away now? I don't want to use my talent any more. I'm so tired._ I thought to myself. I looked at where I had laid Bella in the tree, she was still screaming in pain, but it was less. She would be at rest soon and then she will wake up and we can travel together.

Edward's Point of View

I paced back and forth along the borderline, waiting for the wolves' to chase the vampire and Bella over to the other side. Jasper had left; my emotions were driving him in insane.

"Edward, I may not have Jasper's ability. But I know that you're tense and stressed, so please, stop pacing. Sit down. The wolves' will bring them back." Carlisle said in a soft voice.

"Can you see anything, Alice?" I asked as I sat down next to Carlisle.

"No. I'm sorry." She whispered. I nodded and looked down at the ground. We weren't going to find out when she would be back because she was in the wolves' territory and Alice had always found that when Bella went to see Jacob, or tried, she wouldn't be able to see her future and that made it harder to know if she was okay or not. And right now, all I wanted to know was if she was okay. I didn't like how the filthy dogs had made us stay over here.

A day passed and I finally heard some rustling in the bushes. I stood up, more alert, praying that it was Bella and the wolves'. Right now, I didn't really care about the vampire, but I would soon. Suddenly, I saw Jacob. I recognized him with his reddish-brown fur,

_Sorry. He's up a tree with Bella. He has an unusual talent and whenever we gain on him, he just appears further away. It's rather frustrating. It took us forever to realize he was up a tree._ Jacob said in his thoughts. He was about to turn away when I said,

"What about Bella? Do you know how she is?" Jacob turned back to face me,

_Bella? We can still hear her screaming in pain, but it's settling down now. What ever that vampire did to her, I don't like it. Can't we kill him? I really want after what he did to Bella._ Jacob growled. I chuckled and I nodded.

"But you have to do where I can see, make sure you tear him to shreds and then burn the pieces." I instructed, Jacob nodded and left. I sighed and sat down again, Bella was still in pain, but it was settling. That didn't help me with anything, I couldn't figure out what that vampire did to her. I gasped.

"What? What is it, Edward?" Alice asked. I looked at Carlisle.

"I think I know why she's screaming in pain…" I said.

Matt's Point of View

The reddish-brown creature returned. The creatures all sat there, waiting for us to come down and they seemed pretty patient about it. Waiting for Bella to open her eyes was torture. I didn't know that a transformation could take this long, or maybe it only seemed long because I had nothing to do with those creatures hanging around at the bottom of this tree. I wanted to hunt, it would take time off my mind, but I couldn't not with the creatures there. If they were following me before then they most definitely would follow me again.

It had been two days since I had bitten Bella's neck and she was finally at peace, this was the third and final day. She would wake up any moment to her new life. I looked down at the creatures that were staring up at me; I wondered what was on their minds. Finally, the moment I had been waiting for came. Bella's eyes fluttered open; she sat up and looked around.

"Bella?" I asked. She turned and looked at me, her eyes a crimson red and it frightened me. I guess I had looked like that too.

I hope she'll say yes to become my mate. But how should I ask her? I've never done this before, well, duh! Of course I haven't! I thought to myself. Instantly, Bella looked angry and frustrated.

"Become your mate?" She shrieked.

What the? She could hear my thoughts? I thought instantly. The creatures below us moved, they shifted and looked rather frustrated and annoyed.

"Yes, I can hear your thoughts! I can read-minds!" Bella said and then she got up and jumped down from the tree. The creatures moved out of her way and let her run off. I followed her,

"Wait! Bella!" I called. The creatures were following close behind and it frustrated me, so much. These creatures wanted to kill me, but not Bella? What is with them? After a few minutes of running, I ran through the last of the forest and I saw Bella standing frozen in front of a family that I remembered; that was the family that had saved Bella before. I went and stood close to Bella and, feeling my presence, she turned on me and kicked me right in the chest. I was sent flying into a tree near by. She turned back to family. She didn't remember them very clearly, obviously.

Edward's Point of View

My guess was confirmed when Bella ran out the forest, looking behind her frantically. When she spotted us, she came to a stop. Her eyes were wide and I could see the crimson red colour of her irises. I stood in front of her, with Carlisle, Alice and Emmett staring at her. She was beautiful, but that vampire had taken her away and changed her. What was on his mind? Stealing my Bella like that? Suddenly the vampire came out and I realized that it was Matt. I glared at him. Matt had been changed and had decided to take my Bella away from me. I growled as he approached her, watching us carefully, I saw how close he was to her and I instantly began to growl louder. Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder and I was about to shake it off when Bella suddenly turned and kicked Matt in the chest, sending him flying into a tree. All the wolves' had arrived and were standing close to Matt. Bella turned back to face us and she stared at us in curiosity. Please tell me that she remembered us!

Bella looked at each one of us carefully and then Carlisle stepped forward. Her attention instantly turned to him,

"Bella," Carlisle said. Bella froze as he said her name, she wasn't remembering clear enough.

I'm going to talk to her, Edward. See if she remembers. She needs to remember you on her own. Carlisle said to me in my thoughts. I nodded and he continued to talk to Bella.

"Bella, I'm Carlisle Cullen. I'm a doctor at the hospital. You've come to me, many times." Carlisle said. Bella looked at him for a while and a smile spread across her face.

"If I could remember all my accidents I would hug you for helping me. But I don't remember much about that," she said. So far so good, or so I hoped. She looked at Alice.

"Um…" She said and she continued to stare at Alice. Suddenly something hit her. "Alice…shopping…um…" Bella said. She was remembering now, if only she could remember me. Alice smiled.

She's remembers! She'll remember you soon, Edward! Don't worry! I don't need a vision to know that!! Alice screamed at me in her thoughts. I watched Bella carefully; she looked at me with a frown on her face. She didn't remember me. That much was clear. I hung my head and looked down at the ground. Pain swelling in my heart, she wasn't going to remember me. It was clear by her facial expression. Suddenly something crashed into me and I was on the ground. Bella was on top of me, her eyes glowing.

"Don't think that I would forget you." She said and she suddenly kissed me, passionately. I was a little shocked by this, but soon enough I recovered and my arms wrapped around her. She remembered!

I told you so! Alice screamed at me in her thoughts and I wanted to tell her to shut up, but I didn't care at that moment. Bella remembered and she didn't care for that Matt. Or so it seemed.

Ew. This is so gross! Why are we watching this? Can't we just deal with the vampire by the tree and not have to see this. How can Bella do that? I heard Jacob yelling in his thoughts. Instantly Bella was up and glaring at the reddish-brown wolf. I stood up and watched her; she seemed to react as if she had heard his thoughts too. What she said next confirmed that she could hear other people's thoughts.

"Yeah. Well when you find a girl you like, Jacob. You might be doing the same thing. And please do deal with the vampire if you must!" She said. I chuckled and stood behind her, taking her hands in mine. She rested her head against my chest and I felt so much better now that I could see her and know that she wasn't in danger.

What the hell? She's with him? That's her mate?! I heard Matt thinking. I acted as though it hadn't bothered me so I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and rested my chin on her shoulder with my cheek pressed against hers.

"No, Matt. My mate is one of the werewolves." She said. I could hear the sarcasm laying thick on what she had just said. I chuckled while the werewolves flinched, especially Jacob.

"Jacob, would you care to do your job?" I asked. Jacob nodded and all the wolves strode towards Matt, who was sitting on the ground completely dumbfounded. He was staring at Bella and didn't seem to notice that the wolves were advancing on him.

Well, I just lost my chances with Bella. I heard him thinking. I snickered.

"Like he even had a chance." Bella said in a voice so low, that Matt wouldn't have been able to hear her. I snickered again and just nodded.

The wolves are going to do our job?! Argh! I was looking forward to tearing him to shreds!! Emmett sulked in his mind. Bella laughed.

"Hey, er…Jacob…could you pass something over here for Emmett?" Bella asked. Jacob tossed something over and Emmett began to tear it to shreds. It was funny watching him and Jasper tear the torso and leg to shreds. Emmett had loads of fun and so did Jasper. Bella laughed. I wondered how the family would react to having two people who could read minds. Bella touched my face lightly and I looked at her.

"I think I missed something, but I don't remember." She said.

"You just missed graduation, nothing important. And is that what you were going to wear?" I asked as I noted the beautiful blue sweater she was wearing with a cream coloured skirt. The outfit looked stunning on her, Bella looked down at it.

"Yeah. Someone gave it to me, or maybe I bought it. I have no idea." She sighed. Alice was at our side in an instant.

"You didn't buy it! I did! That's your graduation present!" Alice said sounding a little offended. I laughed.

"Sorry Alice." Bella said and Alice smiled.

"It's okay. Now we have to figure out something to say to Charlie." Alice said.

"Um…Charlie…" Bella said. She seemed lost in thought and I was about to tell her that Charlie was her father but then I heard Carlisle whisper in my ear.

"Let her remember him herself." He said. He would have told me in thought, but he didn't want to risk Bella overhearing.

"Oh! Right! My dad. Hm…" She said. She was lost in thought again and then something hit me. Bella could hear my thoughts and I still couldn't hear hers. Was this true? It seemed to be. So I tried to pull Bella from her thoughts.

"Bella?" I asked. Bella didn't answer. "Bella," I repeated. I turned my head and kissed her cheek.

"Hm…" She said. I was hoping that I might have pulled her from her thoughts,

"Bella. Can you hear my thoughts?" I asked. Finally Bella was pulled from her thoughts.

"Hm? Sorry, what?" She asked. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Can you hear my thoughts?" I asked again. Bella smiled.

"Yes. Can you hear mine?" She asked.

"No." I replied with a sigh.

"Ha ha! I have privacy while your mind is invaded!" She said. Alice and her cracked up laughing and I had to join in.

"Yeah. That sucks." I said and Bella laughed again.

"Don't worry, I can't hear anyone's thoughts when I'm deep in thought." She said. "Maybe I should be deep in thought all the time so I don't have to hear your thoughts." She said. I laughed.

"But then I wouldn't be with you. I'd be with a rather distracted Bella." I said. Bella laughed.

"True." She said.

"We have to go now," Carlisle said. I took Bella's hand and we started heading home. I could smell in strong incense of Matt's body being burned. I looked behind me and saw one huge fire with a pillar of purple smoke. I smiled and ran home with Bella.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R!! **


	13. Silence is Bliss

Chapter 13 - Silence is Bliss

Bella's Point of View

We ran for about ten minutes and soon we had arrived a tall familiar building. This had to be where they all lived, we walked inside and there were two more vampires. Instantly one came to over to me and hugged me.

_Oh thank goodness she's alright! But who changed her? Edward?_ The vampire thought, she had caramel coloured hair and she was so compassionate. I remembered knowing someone like that. Her name began with an e…I was sure of that…Es…Elizabeth? No…that wasn't it…E…E…E…then it hit me. Esme! I hugged her back.

"Edward didn't change me," I whispered. She pulled back.

_Can she hear my thoughts? _Edward chuckled.

"Yes. That is now one of my powers." I smiled at her.

_One?_ Carlisle asked in his mind.

"Yes. I have two powers, one is the mind reading, like Edward and the other is going to be rather helpful to Edward." I said. Edward frowned at me.

_How? _He asked in his thoughts. I stretched on my toes to whisper in his ear, he bent down to make it easier for me.

"I'm able to make powers either stronger or weaker, only some powers though. I'm sure it works with the mind reading because I used it on myself once." I whispered. Edward pulled back with wide eyes.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded. "Well…that will be helpful." He said slowly.

"What? What's going to be helpful?" Alice shrieked. "This is annoying! Tell me, what!" She cried. I laughed and shook my head; I wasn't going to tell her until I knew for certain that I could block certain vampire powers.

_Hm…I wonder, maybe she can block Alice's visions. Its' worth a shot. _I heard Edward thinking. I grinned at him. It was definitely worth a shot.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

_Try and block Alice's visions._ He instructed. "Shall we let Alice organize the wedding or help?" He asked. Alice was instantly searching for my answer and I attempted to block her vision.

"Gah!" Alice screamed.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"I can't see anything! My vision, it's gone! I was just searching…and then it disappeared. Is there a werewolf around?" Alice guessed. Edward and I burst into laughter. Everyone looked at us with confused expressions while Alice glared.

"It's not funny!" She growled.

"It is! Very funny!" I said. She growled louder.

"There's no werewolf, Alice." Edward said.

"Then why can't I see anything?" She hissed through her teeth. I grinned.

"Because Bella won't allow you to." Edward said. Alice's mouth dropped along with everyone else's.

"You can take away other vampires powers?" Alice gasped. She shook her head.

"I can make the powers stronger or weaker, only certain ones though. I can do it with my mind reading. When I don't want to listen I just block it, and I can block yours. I just tested it." I said.

"Bella!" She shrieked.

"What? I haven't even got an answer!" I defended myself.

"No! I still can't see anything! Let me see!" She said. I laughed and nodded. "Yay!" She squealed and I knew that she could see now. I laughed.

"How about Jasper's?" Emmett asked. "You could be helpful for him." I looked at Jasper. I could feel the calm trying to spread through me and I instantly pushed it away. Trying to block it with all my might.

"Does anyone feel calm?" I asked, still concentrating rather hard.

"No." Everyone chorused. I smiled and relaxed letting the calm sweep over us.

"Now I do." Esme said. I laughed.

"Interesting." Carlisle mumbled and I heard his thoughts,

_It seems to work on them, then how about other vampires? _I blocked his thoughts from my mind along with the many others that I didn't want to hear. Edward grabbed my hand and we retreated to his room. The thoughts of everyone flooded back into my head and I concentrated on pushing them away and blocking them from entering my mind.

"Silence is bliss." I whispered.

"What?" Edward asked in surprise.

"Silence is bliss." I said as I closed my eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I know what it feels like to have everyone yelling in your head. It's frustrating!" I said. Edward laughed.

"Yeah, that's what I feel like all the time." He said. I opened my eyes and smiled. I couldn't hear a thought in my head.

"Can you hear anything?" I asked. Edward concentrated for a minute.

"No. Nothing." He said.

"There." I smiled and he smiled back. He hugged me close to him and kissed my hair.

"Thank you, you are going to be so helpful to me!" He said. I nodded. Of course I would, neither him or I would have to hear the thoughts of annoying teenagers wanting to ask us out as we started high school in the next year.

Edward's Point of View

Not hearing everyone's thoughts was wonderful. I could finally have my mind to myself. Seeing as I couldn't hear her thoughts still, though she could hear mine, it made me feel normal not having to hear everyone's ridiculous thoughts. Bella and I sat in silence and then something occurred to me, we had nothing to say to Charlie explaining that his daughter was captured by a vampire and was turned into a vampire, hence the reason she had crimson red eyes.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She sighed.

"What are we going to say to Charlie?" I asked. I instantly felt her stiffen and I stiffened too.

"I don't know," she said. I relaxed and I felt her relax the slightest bit.

"Don't worry. We'll think of something, but you can't see him with those crimson eyes of yours." I said as I stroked her cheek. She nodded and stared off into space. How I longed to be in head and when she became a vampire I still couldn't get in there, however she could get into mine. Which was frustrating! Suddenly the thoughts of everyone came rushing into my head again.

"Why did you stop blocking the thoughts of the others?" I asked. I looked at her and saw her eyes closed and I could suddenly get into her head.

_Too painful to block everyone. Must rest._ She was thinking, I was amazed; I could get into her head…now. I listened into her thoughts and most of them were about resting, about the vampire Matt, the wedding and so on. She worried about Charlie quite a fair bit. After about fifteen minutes, I went downstairs to the family.

"Is she alright?" Alice asked. She replayed seeing Bella close her eyes.

"Yeah, she's just tired. Blocking our powers wears her out." I said.

"How do you know? Is she awake?" Alice asked.

"No. She's resting, but the most amazing thing happened. I can get into her mind when she is resting. I heard all these thoughts that were running through her head, otherwise I was imagining it. But it sounded like Bella." I said. Alice laughed.

"Wow. I wonder what she will say to that," She said. I nodded and sat on the couch.

After an hour of Bella being upstairs and resting I went to check up on her, I got there and she was still resting, peacefully on the couch.

_I love Edward. He's so selfless. It amazes me of how selfless he is._ I heard her thinking. My heart suddenly felt warm as she said that. She thought I was selfless? She's crazy; I walked over to her and stroked her forehead gently. Finally, after another half and hour, her eyes opened.

"Did you have a good rest?" I asked. She turned to look at me.

_I could hear your thoughts as you rested, you know._ I thought and Bella gasped.

"Really?" She asked, completely ignoring my first questions. I nodded. "Well, tell me what I thought and I will tell you if I really thought that." She challenged. I smiled and explained to her about her worrying about her father and annoyance with Matt and everything that she had thought of. She listened to me, without interrupting, and when I finally finished she said,

"Wow. You could hear my thoughts as I rested. But can you hear my thoughts now?" She challenged me again. I searched to hear her thoughts, but there was nothing but silence apart from the other thoughts of our family.

"No." I replied. She smiled.

"That's okay. You're just going to have to wait until I rest again to hear my thoughts." She said. I shook my head and smiled at her.

"And how long will that take?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Depends on how long I block other people's powers for. I can't hold up for more than…however long we were sitting there while I was blocking you ability to read minds along with mine." She said. I smiled and kissed her on the lips gently.

"What are we going to tell Charlie?" She sighed as I pulled away.

"Don't worry about it now, we'll figure something out." I said as I stroked her hair. She looked at me with sadness and love in her eyes. I couldn't hear the thoughts of those around me again and I was sure that Bella couldn't either. Soon enough, Bella's eyes closed and she was resting again. I wondered how many powers she was blocking. Alice burst into the room,

"Isabella Swan!" She screamed. I glared at her,

"She's resting." I said. Alice looked ashamed and walked out.

_I'll scold her later!_ Alice threatened in her thoughts. I shook my head and continued to stroke Bella's hair. She looked so peaceful and I knew that even though she looked peaceful, she wasn't peaceful inside. I could hear her thoughts again and I listened carefully.

_I don't like this. Being changed early and not being able to see Charlie for ages. Stupid Matt, he was an idiot! Argh! How frustrating. I don't want to be a vampire now! After I leave Charlie and am with Edward, yes, but not now! Stupid Matt. I hate him! _It was like listening to her when she sleep talked. But I didn't get what she meant by 'with Edward'…wasn't she already with me? I would have to wait until she woke up to understand.


	14. The Freaks Among Freaks

Chapter 14 - The Freaks Among Freaks

Bella's Point of View

Months passed and I was going to have to deal with Charlie, sooner or later. The Cullens had been lying to him saying that they hadn't found me yet. The pack in La Push was telling him the same thing. Three weeks later my eyes were no longer crimson red but a butterscotch colour. I had recently hunted with Edward and Alice. We were now, as we called ourselves, the freaks among freaks. We each had powers that were annoying and frustrating. One afternoon Carlisle came home with his hand behind his back. I stopped throwing the ball up and catching it when I saw him enter from the corner of my eye.

"Hey, Carlisle." I said. I had made a mental note at how glum I sounded and the family was getting worried about me.

"Bella, get up, please." Carlisle said. I got up from my lying position on the ground, but I sat there instead of standing. "I have a surprise for you…" Carlisle said.

"Will I like the surprise?" I asked in a flat monotone voice.

"I hope so, it might do wonders for you." Carlisle said. I shrugged. Nothing could really do wonders for me except finding out that I could be around my father again. Carlisle moved the hand from behind him to his front. I stared at what he had in his hand, I knew it was blood. Only because I could smell the rust and the salt that it made me want to throw up.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked softly.

"Like I want to throw up," I replied. I looked away from the blood and began to breathe through my mouth.

"No bloodlust?" He asked. I shook my head. I heard a small snip; I looked back and saw that Carlisle had cut the top of the bag off. He held it right under my nose and I wrinkled my nose at the smell of the rust and salt. I had never noticed that everyone was in the room, except for Jasper and Rosalie. Esme had her hand over her nose and mouth, Emmett just wasn't breathing, Alice, too, wasn't breathing and Edward was watching me, but breathing evenly.

"Anything?" Carlisle asked. I didn't know why he was doing this; the smell of human blood repulsed me. I was never going to drink human blood ever if it really smelled that bad. I shook my head.

"No. Why are you doing this?" I asked. Carlisle sealed the bag and smiled at me.

"It seems that you aren't affected by human blood, Bella. Instead of it making you want to drink it, it repels you." Carlisle said. I looked at him before his hidden and unspoken meanings sunk in.

"You mean…" I trailed off. Carlisle nodded. I jumped up and hugged him. "Oh! Thank goodness!" I said. Carlisle laughed and hugged me back.

"There are some things that we need to do before you can see Charlie," Carlisle said as I pulled away. I scowled.

"Like what?" I asked.

"We're going to get the werewolves to say that they might have spotted you and let Charlie feel relief that you might be coming home. Let him get used to it, okay?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. "Next, we need to make you look like you've just been found when you go back to Charlie." He said. I nodded. That was easy enough; Alice wouldn't like it though. Carlisle nodded and left the room; I felt something wind around my waist.

"You'll see him soon, don't worry." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I know." I whispered back. I rested my head against his shoulder with my cheek pressed against his. We stood there in silence. "I'm sorry I've been so out of it lately," I said as he turned his head to kiss my cheek.

"It's fine." Edward mumbled against my skin.

"No, it's not. You shouldn't have to put up with that," I sighed.

"Bella. It's fine. We all love you and we understand why you've been so down. Don't beat yourself up over it. Okay?" He said.

"Okay," I sighed and I let the thoughts of the others invade me.

_Why is she apologizing for that? How silly she can be. Oh well, she'll get to see Charlie soon enough, so it was worth it!_ I heard Edward thinking.

_Ew! She has to make herself look like she's been lost just to see Charlie…oh well…I guess I could help…_Alice was thinking, as I had guessed she wasn't too happy with that.

_Soon this will all be over and Bella can live here and not have to live so many lies,_ Carlisle was thinking.

_I'm so happy for Bella, she's going to see her father again and we will see her happy again._ Esme was thinking. I nodded, soon I'll be happy and everyone won't have to put up with my moping around.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward whispered.

"Um…nothing much…" I replied. Edward chuckled.

"I'm sure you heard mine…" He said.

"Absolutely…" I said with a smile. I felt Edward's nose skim along my cheek down to my jaw. I twisted in his arms so I was facing him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him passionately.

Edward's Point of View

It had been a week and Bella was officially announced found when she rocked up at her father's doorstep. I will never forget how happy they both were.

_The door opened and there was Charlie staring wide-eyed at his daughter._

Is that…my…baby girl? _Charlie asked himself._

"_Dad!" Bella said and she engulfed him in a hug. Charlie hugged her back._

It's really her. They found her! Oh thank god she's alright! Renée will be so glad to know she's okay! _Charlie thought._

"_Bella! Oh my god, thank god you're alright!" Charlie said. They stood there for a long time, when Bella pulled away she sniffed. I caught a glimpse of what looked like a tear going down her cheek. Bella wiped it away and followed Charlie inside. Charlie was wiping away his tears. He led Bella and I to the living room,_

"_Look who's back," Charlie said as we entered. And there was Billy and Jacob sitting on the couch._

"_Oh, hey Bella. We were worried about you, who found you?" Billy asked. Bella looked at me._

"_Jacob and a few of his friends spotted Bella and then we found her in the bushes." I said. Billy and Jacob nodded._

"_Glad that you're home, Bella." Jacob said. "I've missed you down in La Push." He said as he looked up at her and smiled. Bella smiled, knowing that she wouldn't be able to visit him._

"_I'll try and visit soon." Bella replied._

I know she won't be able to visit. Better put on a show for Charlie like Edward said,_ Jacob was thinking._

She was changed. Who? It better not have been the Cullens. Jacob has some explaining to do. _Billy was thinking. We sat there for ages just talking and welcoming Bella home. Charlie was ecstatic and Jacob knew the whole thing but just acted along. After two hours, Billy, Jacob and I left._

I was heading over to Bella's house the following day. I had something that I really wanted to ask her, and also I was helping her 'move out'. I got there and knocked on the door. The door opened and Charlie was there, laughing and grinning.

"Hello Edward. Come in." Charlie said. This wasn't usual for him; he was usually rude to me to show me how unwelcome I was here.

"Hello, sir. Is Bella here?" I asked. Charlie laughed again.

"Yeah she is, she's upstairs in her room. And call me Charlie." He said.

_Edward isn't so bad. He cares about Bella and I'm just going to have to get used to it._ Charlie thought to himself.

"Thanks, Charlie." I said before heading upstairs. I reached Bella's room and I knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in." Bella called. I walked in.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey, you." She replied and walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wound mine around her waist. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I've been looking forward to seeing you as well." She said in a low voice. I chuckled and bent down to kiss her. She pulled away instantly when we both heard Charlie's thoughts.

_I don't want that going on in my house. Bella has to get a grip on herself._ I had to stop myself from laughing aloud and it looked like Bella did too. She started folding more clothes and I saw that she had everything else packed. I walked over to the closet and grabbed another handful of clothes and started folding them with Bella. Bella would have finished all this by now, but she obviously had to go at human pace with Charlie around.

"I'm off to Billy's, Bella." Charlie finally said.

"Fishing again?" Bella asked.

"Yep. Will you be here when I get back?" Charlie asked. A trace of pain was in his voice. Bella stopped her work and looked at her dad with sad eyes.

"No, I won't." She said and she put down the jeans that she was folding and walked over to her dad and hugged him. "I'll come and visit. Don't worry." She whispered. Charlie sniffed and left. Bella just watched as Charlie descended down the stairs and didn't move back to the clothes. I stopped folding clothes and walked up behind her. I turned her around and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm going to miss him so much," Bella whispered into my chest.

"I know, love. I know." I said.


	15. Cheering Up

Chapter 15 - Cheering Up

Bella's Point of View

We had moved everything of mine into the Cullens home. It felt good to finally call this my home, even though it had always been like a second home to me. I had told Edward that I would go to college, but I didn't know if I wanted to anymore. I lay on the couch in Edward's room, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Charlie and how pained he looked when I said goodbye to him that morning. I was never going to forget the pain in his eyes and I only had another year, not even a year, to see him before I could no longer see him. I felt like crying, I knew that I would reach this point, but I didn't want it to be so soon. I heard Edward's door open.

_There she is, I hope she's alright. She doesn't look too happy. Oh well, maybe I can cheer her up. _I heard Emmett's thoughts and I smiled.

"I'm fine, Emmett. Just thinking." I replied. He froze; maybe he had been expecting me to block my powers.

"What were you thinking about?" Emmett asked as he sat next to me. I sat up and looked at him.

"My dad." I replied.

"You're gonna miss him a lot." Emmett stated. I nodded.

"I only have a year or so before I will never be able to see him again." I said. I looked out the window.

_Wow, I can't imagine what it's like to be in Bella's position. All of us were almost dying and our parents were going to think we were dead. But not Charlie._ Emmett thought.

"Yeah. You guys never went through this, did you?" I asked. Emmett shook his head. I sighed. "At least I will be able to get through it with you guys." I said. Emmett reached out and took my hand.

"We'll help you through it." Emmett promised. I smiled at him and he grinned back. Alice suddenly burst through the door,

"Emmett Cullen! You are needed by Rosalie Hale…" Alice shouted.

_Strong brother-sister bond…_Alice was thinking. Emmett chuckled and left.

"See you around, Bella." He called as he walked out.

"See you!" I called back. Alice sat next to me on the couch.

"So…what do you want to do today?" Alice asked. I looked at her and I saw that her eyes were almost pitch black. I took a deep breath.

"How about we go hunting?" I asked.

"Okay. You look like you could use a good hunt." Alice said. I laughed.

"So do you." I replied and we left.

Edward's Point of View

I was worried about Bella. She had seemed a little down from when we arrived at home. I was hoping that she was holding up okay with the adjustment of becoming a vampire, leaving her family behind and trying to start a life as a vampire. I left her in my room, after we finished unpacking, so I could plan the evening. This was going to be perfect, absolutely perfect. I suddenly heard Emmett yelling at me in his thoughts.

_Edward! You're love is depressed! We have to help her cheer up._ He yelled. He walked into the room.

"Why?" I asked. I frowned, so there was something going on.

_Why do you think? She's become a vampire and she really couldn't fake her own death and now she has to leave Charlie and Renée in a matter of months. How much harder could this be for her?_ He was still yelling.

"Okay, Emmett. I've a few ideas, now please, stop yelling your thoughts at me!" I said. Emmett laughed and said,

"Good. She and Alice are hunting now and I want to know what you are doing…" Emmett asked. I glared at him.

"No one is allowed to know, except for me. It's a surprise for Bella and _everyone_." I said, Emmett laughed again and walked out of the room saying,

"Suit yourself. Alice is going to find out sooner or later and she'll tell us." I growled. I pulled out my phone and called Alice.

"Hello, Edward." She said.

"Hey Alice, I need you to do me a favour." I said.

"Okay." She sounded excited now.

"Could you not look for the future of Bella and I. Please?" I begged.

"Uh…sure…I could get Bella to block my powers…" She said.

"No! Don't do that. Just block the future of Bella and I. And if you do happen to see anything, you can't say _anything_ to anyone." I said.

"Okay…" Alice sounded suspicious now. I laughed and thanked her. "No problem." She replied and I hung up. This was going to be perfect.

Bella's Point of View

After Alice and I had hunted, I was wondering why Edward was asking for Alice to not look for our future. When I walked in, he was blocking his thoughts from me.

"What's going on?" I asked as he pulled me back out the door and to his car.

"I have a surprise for you," he said and he turned and smiled at me. He opened the door for me.

"A surprise?" I asked as I got in. He shut the door and was at the other side in an instant.

"Yep. A surprise." He said. I groaned. I did not like surprises and I was hardly in the mood for a surprise now. We drove for about five minutes when we stopped.

"Where are we?" I asked. Edward laughed as he came around to my side. He opened the door and took my hand.

"I can't tell you that. What kind of surprise would it be if I told you where we were?" He said. I groaned and got out the car. He shut the door and pulled me onto his back.

"You know I can run almost as fast as you now!" I complained.

"Yes. But you don't know where I'm taking you. Oh, one more thing. Put this on." He said as he handed me a blindfold. I rolled my eyes and put it on. Suddenly we were running, I could tell by the wind on my face, and when we stopped Edward put me down. He untied the blindfold and took it off. I gasped.

"Surprise." He whispered in my ear. We were in our meadow, but that wasn't what was so special about it. In the middle of it, there was a fountain that was so beautiful I thought I would cry. I walked up to it and touched the water. I suddenly spotted a little gap with a small black box in it. I reached over and picked up the little box. I looked at it suspiciously, was this the surprise or the fact that there was a beautiful fountain in the middle of our meadow. I opened the little box and gasped.

**A/N: Sorry! Another cliffy!! And I know that I am dragging this story out majorly, but you gotta admit that it is pretty good with the cliffhangers!! Please R&R!!**


	16. Surprise Everyone!

Chapter 16 - Surprise Everyone!

Alice's Point of View

I suddenly had a vision of Edward getting down on one knee and taking Bella's hand in his. I knew I had promised not to look for their future and to attempt blocking any visions, but this one just came. I knew I couldn't tell my family but I did know this. I was going to kill Edward for keeping it a secret from us.

Bella's Point of View

I turned and looked at Edward. I tried to read his thoughts, but he was still blocking them from me.

"Edward," I sighed before he placed a finger on my lips and slid down onto one knee.

"Bella," he said as he took my right hand in his, my left hand was still holding the box that contained the ring. "I love you with all my heart and I promise that I will love you forever of everyday and I promise that I will never hurt or leave you again. Will you marry me?" He said. I looked at him, so this was what he had been keeping a secret from me and not just from me, but also from everyone. It wasn't just a surprise for me, but for everyone. I knew why he had asked Alice to block any visions of us. I smiled and whispered,

"Yes," Edward smiled back and he got up and kissed me and hugged me close. He let go to get the ring out of the box and he slid it onto my third finger on my left hand. He kissed me again before he took my hand and said.

"Let's go home and tell the others." I nodded and we ran off to his car.

When we got home, Alice was glaring at Edward.

_I'm going to kill you Edward Cullen!_ Alice was screaming in her thoughts. Edward and I burst out laughing and I hid my hand behind my back.

_Edward? What's going on? The emotions are driving me crazy! I feel like killing you right now!!_ Jasper screamed at Edward.

_Oh! We're going to find out what Edward was doing. Come on, bro, tell us what happened!! _Emmett yelled at me. I laughed at everyone as they addressed Edward in their thoughts.

"You know I can hear your thoughts as well!" I said to them and we all started laughing.

"Sorry Bella." They all said. I shook my head and looked at Edward.

"Don't worry about it," I said as I looked back at them and Edward squeezed my hand. "We have some news for you guys." I said and then Alice yelled at Edward.

"I'm going to kill you for this, Edward!" Everyone looked at her in surprise while Edward and I just smiled at her.

"Sorry, Alice. But I wanted this to be a surprise for _everyone_!" Edward said. The family was even more confused.

"A surprise?" Esme asked.

"Yes. A surprise, which I'm going to kill Edward for not telling us about it!" Alice yelled.

"Okay, Alice. We get that you're going to kill Edward. Now, chill!" I said.

"Hurry up and tell us what this surprise is!" Emmett yelled impatiently.

"Emmett." Esme scolded.

"Okay, well, Bella and I…" Edward paused and looked at me. I looked back. "Are getting married." Edward said and he looked at the rest of family and smiled before Alice came up to him and started hitting him.

"Why did you keep that a secret? Why? Why? WHY?!" She screamed at him. Emmett and Jasper got up and pulled Alice away from Edward.

"Well, I see someone has a problem with this…does anyone else?" Edward asked.

"Of course not, Edward! We're so happy for you two!" Esme said as she walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks mom." Edward replied before she came and hugged me. Carlisle hugged Edward while I received a hug from Rosalie. Carlisle took Emmett's place and came and pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Congrats!" Emmett said.

"Emmett…can't…breathe…" I said. But Emmett didn't let go.

"Emmett, do mind _not_ killing my fiancée?" Edward asked. Emmett laughed in my ear and let go.

"Sorry, man." He said before pulling Edward into a hug. Alice finally calmed down and hugged us both.

"Yay! Now we'll really be sisters! And we can go shopping whenever we like!" Alice squealed in my ear. I groaned.

"Do we have too?" I asked. Alice pulled back.

"Of course!" She said before going to Edward. "Sorry about earlier but I really am going to kill you for that!" She said.

"Alice," Edward sighed. "Why can't you just accept the fact that it was a surprise for _everyone?_" He said.

"Because I don't want too!" She complained.

"Yeah, well, you're gonna have too!" Edward said. Alice sighed and took a step back. Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We looked at the beaming faces of our family and I stopped when I realized that Alice was _way_ over excited and then I heard her thoughts.

_Ohmigosh! Bella better let me do her wedding! It'll be perfect and I'm sure that Edward won't mind if I did it, but Bella. Have to sort out something there!_

"No way, Alice Cullen. You are not getting that wish unless you ask for a death wish!" I yelled at her. Everyone seemed taken aback by what I had just said, except for Edward and Alice. Edward was laughing while Alice pulled her puppy dogface on me.

"Why not? It'll be perfect!" She said.

"I don't care if it'll be perfect! You're going to go way over the top and I don't want that. Edward and I can plan it thank you very much!" I said and ran off to Edward's room.

Edward's Point of View

I was holding Bella's hand as we drove to her father's home a week after we got engaged. Bella wasn't ready to tell him then, but she was now. We finally reached his house and got out.

"Ready?" I asked as I took Bella's hand. She looked at me and nodded. We walked to the door and knocked on it. Bella took a deep breath.

"It'll be okay." I whispered. The door opened.

"Oh, Bella, Edward. Come on in." Charlie said.

"Thanks dad. Edward and I have some…news for you…" Bella said. Charlie stopped at the living room and stared at us.

"You're not pregnant…are you?" He asked. Bella gasped.

"No…no…it's nothing like that! No…I told you he would jump to that conclusion." She scolded me and I chuckled.

"No, Charlie. It's not that, something completely different." I said.

_Oh thank god! I was going to murder Edward if he got her pregnant. Wonder what it is…_Charlie thought. Charlie walked away and sat down while Bella rolled her eyes at me. We sat at the couch across from him.

"Dad, you know I love you and I really, really, REALLY, want you to accept this and not chuck a fit like mom might." Bella said.

_Oh god…what's going on? I'm scared now!_ Charlie was panicking in his mind, though he wasn't showing it on his face.

"Okay, can you tell me?" Charlie asked. Bella took a deep breath.

"Edward and I…are engaged…" Bella said.

_Engaged? What? When? Why? How? Bella's too young and so is Edward!!_ Charlie was screaming in his mind.

"When? Why? How?" Charlie stuttered.

"About a week ago. Because we love each other and Edward asked me, that's how." Bella said.

_Oh god…_

"But…you're so…young…" Charlie said.

"Not as young as you were. I'm nineteen now, dad. I'm a legal adult and I think I can start making my own choices…" Bella said. We sat in silence for a while, and after and ten minutes, Bella decided it was time to go.

"Okay. We're going to let that sink into your head and we hope that you can just be happy for us and I'm going to go tell mom." She said as she got up. Charlie said nothing so we left. Once we were inside the car, Bella pressed her fingertips to her temple and started mumbling something that I couldn't hear.

"Well, I think that went pretty well." I said. Bella glared at me. "Sorry. But come on, he'll accept it eventually." I said. Bella looked out the window and rubbed her forehead.

"Now, to deal with Renée…gosh…I'm gonna be holding the phone ten miles away from my ear." She mumbled.


	17. Fun

Chapter 17 - Fun

Bella's Point of View

I had been delaying telling Renée for about three days now. I was pacing back and forth in front of the couch in Edward's room. I stopped and looked at the phone and reached to pick it up before hesitating and returning to pacing.

_Bella! Stop pacing before I tell Edward!_ Alice screamed at me. I sighed. Edward had told me that I couldn't delay and that I had to tell Renée. I stopped and looked at the phone.

"You are so dead…" I mumbled before picking up the phone and punching in Renée's number. It rang three times before she answered.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey! Mom, it's me, Bella." I said.

"Oh, Bella! How are you honey? I haven't heard from you in a while!" Mom replied.

"Yeah. I'm good. How about you?" I asked.

"Pretty good. Been a little sick lately but that's okay. I have some big news for you, Bella." Mom said.

"Really? So do I!" I said, my voice getting a little bit higher then usual. I turned when I heard the door open. Edward had walked in and was coming towards me.

"Yes. I'm pregnant!" She said.

"What?" I shrieked.

"I'm pregnant! Please don't be angry!" Mom begged.

"No…no…I'm not angry. Just surprised. When did this happen?" I asked.

"I've been pregnant for about a month." Mom said.

"That's great, mom. I'm really happy for you and Phil." I said.

"Thanks, honey. What's your news?" Mom asked. I took a deep breath. Could I do this? Could I face my mom and tell her that I was getting married? I looked at Edward, and I could tell by his face that he was urging me on.

_Come on, Bella. You better tell her now rather than later. Don't worry; I don't think she'll be mad at you._ Edward said. I rolled my eyes; sure, mom wouldn't be mad at _me_ for getting married at an early age.

"Bella?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. Um…my news is that…" I paused and took another deep breath, "I'm getting married." I said.

"What?!" Mom yelled into the phone. I held the phone away from my ear. I pulled it back to my ear after a minute.

"I'm getting married." I repeated.

"To who?!" Mom yelled into the phone.

"Edward." I replied. She didn't respond for a few minutes and I got worried. "Mom?" I asked.

"I can't believe it. You're so young." She finally said. I laughed.

"That's what Charlie said." I said. There was another silence. "Mom, I know you have some strong objections to getting married at a young age, but…I really love Edward and he loves me and I know that this will work out." I said. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed my cheek.

_You better believe that I love you or you have some serious problems._ Edward told me. I smacked him on the arm. I heard mom exhale sharply on the other side of the phone.

"Okay. That's all I had to say, now I'll send you the invite." I said and before I could hang up, mom finally responded.

"When did this happen?" She asked. She sounded slightly angry.

"Um…about a week ago." I said.

"Does Charlie know?" She asked.

"Er…yes." I replied. A long pause. "Okay, I'll send you the invite and talk to you soon, mom. Take care." I said before snapping the phone shut so she couldn't reply.

"You are never putting me through that again!" I said to Edward.

"You won't have to go through that again so it's okay." He said. I shook my head and rested against his chest.

Edward's Point of View

Bella finally told her mother and her mom didn't take it as well as I had thought. Bella was right about her mom's response. Sometimes, I swear Bella can see the future. We got an unexpected visit from Bella and her dad about a week after we had told Charlie. He stormed in the door with Bella following behind him.

"I want to say some things to you!" Charlie yelled at me. He was absolutely furious and I was surprised that Alice hadn't warned me about this.

"Er…sure…" I said.

_What's going on?_ Esme asked.

_Stay calm Edward. I'm sure nothing bad will happen._ Carlisle thought.

_Wow! Charlie's mad at you…unlucky Edward, you could be banded from seeing your wonderful Bella…oh wait that would mean me as well. Damn it!_ Emmett was thinking.

_Sorry Edward. I have to go, the emotions are crazy. Charlie's are weird though, he seems angry though his emotions are happy. Weird. _Jasper was thinking. I saw Jasper walk out the front door. I looked at Bella; her face was panicked like she was afraid of what Charlie was going to do. Suddenly, I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts. Damn it, Bella. I glared at her quickly before looking at Charlie. Charlie's furious expression softened up into a smile.

"Congratulations, Edward." Charlie said as he offered me his hand. I looked at Bella, she looked relieved now. Even she hadn't been expecting it. I shook Charlie's hand and smiled back at him.

"Thanks, Charlie." I said. Charlie's smile vanished quickly and his face was serious.

"Now, if you do anything to hurt my girl, then I will track you down and hurt you myself." Charlie said.

"I won't. I promise, Charlie." I said. His mood swings were scaring me. Bella walked over to my side as Charlie and I let go of each other's hands.

"And I promise to be happy for you both." Charlie said before turning and walking out of the room. "See you later, kiddo!" Charlie called back.

"Bye, dad!" Bella said. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"What was going on there? I thought he was going to kill me!" I said to her. She smiled.

"Dad finally accepted. I picked it up in his thoughts, and he came over here to make you scared and stuff before congratulating you. He didn't mention it to me so I thought I may as well act along." She said. I laughed.

"Well, he definitely scared me and everyone else. Now…Alice?" I said. She appeared in front of Bella and I.

"Yes?" She asked, a huge smile on her face.

"Did you see any of this?" I asked. Alice's smile got wider.

"Yes…and I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise!" Alice said and with that she ran out of the room. Bella laughed.

"Looks like Alice is getting her payback that she was planning." Bella said.

**A/N: Hehe...I'm having fun with all these random cliff hangers and dragging the story out!! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter...please R&R!!**


	18. Drawing Near

Chapter 18 - Drawing Near

Edward's Point of View

Bella and I had been planning he wedding, with Alice's help. It was now only a week to the wedding and I could tell that Alice was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement. Jasper couldn't be around the family because the excitement was so strong. Bella touched my face lightly. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"You need to hunt," she whispered.

"So do you," I said as I traced the purple circles under her eyes.

"Let's go." She said as she headed for the door. We were just at the front door when Alice screamed at us, well, at Bella really.

_Isabella Swan! You get your ass up here right now! We have to make sure that the wedding dress fits perfectly!!_ Bella laughed and she whispered in my ear,

"What's the chance we can get out of here _before_ Alice drags me upstairs?" I chuckled and we ran out the door.

_Isabella Swan!! I'm going to murder you!!_ Alice screamed. Bella and I laughed and we ran hand in hand to the park to hunt.

Bella sat on a log, watching me hunt. I finished feeding and went to sit by her.

"You good now?" She asked. I laughed.

"Yeah. How about you?" I asked.

"Pretty good." She replied. I touched her cheek softly.

"Ready to face Alice?" I asked. Bella grimaced.

"Not Alice." She replied. I laughed and kissed her. Just as I was about to pull away, I felt Bella's tongue trace my bottom lip. I quickly granted her access and our tongues danced together before we were pulled apart.

"Sorry, man. I didn't want to do this, but Alice ordered it." Emmett said as he dragged Bella away.

_Dude, Alice is harsh on you two!_ Emmett said.

"I _can_ hear your thoughts, Emmett!!" Bella said as they walked into the forest.

_Don't worry, Bella. I'll see you soon. Don't worry; tell Alice that I said to take it easy on you. She'll listen!_ I thought.

"Are you sure about that?" Bella called back. I laughed and headed off to find Jasper.

I found Jasper on a cliff, looking out at the ocean.

"Hey, Jasper." I said as I sat next to him.

"Hey, Edward." He replied. He sounded so sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Jasper sighed.

"I don't get to spend much time in the house because everyone's emotions drive me insane!" Jasper said. I nodded. It was hard, just like hearing everyone's thoughts were hard. "Do you think, that if you and Bella weren't getting married, publicly it would make a difference?" Jasper asked. I laughed.

"No way. Alice would find out and _force_ us to have a public marriage." I said. Jasper and I laughed together. It was true, though, Alice would make anyone she knew well, who was getting married, have a public marriage. Jasper and I sat there for about an hour in silence,

"Let's head back." Jasper said.

"Do you think it's safe? With all the emotions and Alice doing something to the wedding dress." I said. Jasper punched me in the arm as we walked away.

We arrived home about fifteen minutes later and I saw Alice sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"I'm assuming you've finished torturing my fiancée?" I said to Alice.

"Oh yeah. I finished about thirty minutes. I sent Emmett to find you; he came back about fifteen minutes later saying he couldn't find you. I told him not to worry when I saw you and Jazz coming back." Alice said, not looking up from her magazine. I nodded and walked upstairs.

_You won't find her here though._ Alice told me. I turned around and went back downstairs.

"What?" I said.

_I said, you won't find her here._ Alice repeated.

"I got that. Can you tell me why not?" I asked. Alice didn't reply. I growled.

"He still hasn't noticed, Alice." Rosalie said calmly, who was inspecting her nails. I looked at Rosalie.

"What? What haven't I noticed?" I demanded. Rosalie sighed and her eye's flickered to the wall behind me. I turned and gasped at the sight. On the wall and I saw the picture of Bella and I in our meadow. But this wasn't what had caused me to gasp, from the picture hung a necklace and attached to it, the engagement ring that I had given Bella. I saw a piece of paper attached to the frame, I pulled it off and opened it. Praying that Bella was okay and that there was an explanation to her sudden disappearance.

_Edward,_

_I am so sorry about this. I gave you the ring, not because I don't want to marry you. It's nothing like that, I am giving the ring to you for safekeeping. I would tell you where I am, but I can't and Alice won't be able to tell you._

_I am really sorry._

_You have kept so many promises for me, and know I will keep you a promise. I will be there in a week, don't think that I have forgotten about it, I will be there and I will walk down the aisle to you. Don't stress, and don't come looking for me._

_I love you with all my heart, see you soon._

_Love Bella._

Bella had gone and I didn't know where or when she was coming back. All I knew was that she didn't want me to come after her, Alice didn't know where she was, Bella still was going to get married to me and she would appear before our wedding day. I crumpled the letter and sunk to the floor. It didn't make sense. Why would she disappear suddenly?

"Edward, I'm sorry I can't help you. But maybe...I can guess who has her." Alice said from behind me.

"How can you not see?" I asked in disbelief.

"That's why I'm guessing! Maybe the werewolves have her. I remember Bella leaving to find you and then her future disappeared." Alice said. I turned and looked at her.

"The wolves…you think the wolves…?" I trailed off. Alice nodded. I growled. How dare those filthy creatures take my Bella away. Anger and rage pulsed through me, I was ready to kill those filthy mongrels. I stood up and looked at the picture, I had to trust Bella. She would be back, I know she could also protect herself from those wolves. I took the necklace with the ring from the frame and placed it around my neck. It was going to sit there until she came back.


	19. Stupid Dogs

Chapter 19 - Stupid Dogs

**A/N: Just a little tip for the 'Bella Point of Views'**

**The thoughts of different characters will be:**

_Jacob_

_**Leah**_

_Sam_

**_Seth_**

**Quil**

Bella's Point of View

I heard something moving around in the dark room. I tried to make a run for the door but I was bounded back to the corner. I looked up and saw nothing. I didn't know where I was and I didn't really know who had taken me. I listened for the 'voices' of my kidnappers.

_Don't hurt her!_ One 'voice' was yelling.

_**She's tough and strong. I'm sure she won't be damaged.**_ Another 'voice' said. They were two different 'voices' and I had a lot of trouble trying to recognize who it was.

_Please. Charlie needs her._ The first 'voice' said. My eyes widened. I suddenly recognized the first 'voice'.

"Jacob."

Edward's Point of View

The days went slowly and the wedding was now staring us in the face. Tomorrow was the day. I was pacing back and forth in front of the picture when Alice said to me,

"She'll be here. I know she will."

"How can you be sure if you can't see anything?" I growled at her.

"Don't take your anger out on me! And just because I'm temporarily blind, doesn't mean that I don't know that Bella will be here. She will. She will keep her promise!" Alice said. I nodded and stopped pacing. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. Alice was right. Bella would keep her promise.

"We should post-pone the wedding." I said.

"NO!" Alice yelled. I opened my eyes and looked at Alice.

"Alice, be reasonable. We should post-pone it and wait for Bella to get back." I said. Alice was instantly in front of me, glaring up at me.

"No! We will not post-pone it. Bella will be there! Trust me, trust her!" Alice said before sitting down again. I nodded. I did have to trust Bella. She said she would be there and I would just have to trust her on that.

Bella's Point of View

_Bella!_ Jacob called.

"Where am I?" I asked.

_I can't say. But I can say this, what is going to happen to Charlie?_ He asked.

"Is this what you dragged me here for?" I growled. I was kicked in the chest and sent flying to the other side of this dark room. I hit the wall with a loud crash.

_Leah! Stop it!_ Jacob growled. So Leah was the one who was harming me.

"How many are there of you?" I asked.

_Only Leah and me. For now. Sam, Quil and Seth will be here soon._ Jacob said.

_**Why are you telling her these things? She should die!**_ Leah growled at Jacob. I growled.

"Well…they better get here soon. I made a promise and I plan on keeping it." I said as I stood up. I was thrown into another wall. What was with Leah?

_**Oh yeah? What would this promise be?**_ She growled at me.

_Leah!_ Jacob yelled.

"I promised to be somewhere. It takes place in three days. Can you please stop throwing me around?" I said and I was thrown into another wall.

_**Well…I doubt you'll make it to your promise!**_Leah said.

"What is your problem, Leah? What did I do to you?" I asked as I stood up again. I was suddenly thrown to the ground and there was something on top of me. I made out the outline; it was a werewolf. I was guessing that it was Leah on top of me.

_**Everything! You're a filthy bloodsucker. I hate you! And what did you do to me? You existed!**_ Leah growled at me.

_Enough, Leah._ Another 'voice' said.

"Who's that?" I asked.

_It's Sam._

"Ah. Well, Leah can you get _off_ me?" I asked. Leah growled.

_Leah! Get off!_ Sam commanded. Leah growled again, but she got off me. I stood up.

"What do you want, Sam?" I asked.

_Jacob said that the Cullens didn't change you. Correct?_ He said. How was he not there that day?

"Weren't you there the day that I was changed?" I asked.

_No. Only Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth and some others were there._

"Well. It wasn't the Cullens who changed me. It was another vampire called Matt, who was changed by Victoria." I said.

**Wow. Don't get angry at us! We're sorry! I missed you, you know.**

"Who's that?" I asked.

**It's Quil.**

"Oh. Hi Quil. I'm not angry, just frustrated. How long have I been here?" I asked.

_About five days._

"Five days? I have to get out of here!" I said.

**_Well, we better let her go then…shouldn't we…_**

"Who's that?" I asked, frowning at how I couldn't remember who was who.

_**Seth.**_

"Ah." I said.

_Hmm…we shouldn't let you go now. But…why do you need to go?_

_**She promised to be somewhere. She said it takes place in three days.**_

"Yeah. Well seeing as I have been here for five days instead of four, it's taking place in two days and I need to get home." I said. I heard Leah growl

_Enough, Leah! Bella, you can go. Take care._

"Thank you, Sam. See you guys around." I said and I walked away.

_Let Quil and Jake show you the exit._

"Thanks." I replied and I followed the two dogs out the to the exit.

_Miss you, Bells._ Jake said.

"You too, Jake. See you around." I said.

_Bye Bells._

**Bye Bella!**

"See you Jake, Quil. Tell Embry I said hi." I said and with that, I left.


	20. Now and Forever

Chapter 20 - Now and Forever

Edward's Point of View

I was standing at the front with the preacher, not knowing if Bella was going to appear or not. Some music started and everyone turned as the flower girl and the bridesmaids walked down the aisle. Maria smiled at me and I smiled back. Alice was blocking her mind from me, so was Rosalie and everyone else. I wondered what was going on. After five minutes, Bella's lullaby finally began to play and everyone rose. I didn't look. I couldn't bear to see if Bella was there or not. I closed my eyes and I prayed that she would be there. I felt something cold touch my hand.

Bella's Point of View

I rushed home and made it to the Cullens home just an hour before the wedding. I had told Alice that I was going to walk down the aisle without my father. I rushed upstairs, had a shower and put on the dress and veil and applied my make up. I didn't do anything to special with my hair but I pulled the veil over my head in a hurry. Thank god for vampire speed, I grabbed my bouquet with five minutes left. I made it as the doors had already opened. I slowed my walk to match the music. I suddenly realized that it was my lullaby that was playing. I smiled as I saw everyone standing watching me walk down the aisle, Edward had his back to me and I was carefully blocking Edward's power so he wouldn't hear anyone's thoughts.

I reached the end and I touched Edward's hand. I took it in mine and smiled when he turned his head and looked at me.

_Oh, thank god. She's alright and she's here! I'm annoyed that I can't hear any thoughts. What's going on?_ I heard Edward thinking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The priest begun. He talked on and on, and then the moment I dreaded most.

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, then let them speak now or forever hold their peace." There was a silence, no one objected. Not Charlie or Renée. I was instantly grateful that I hadn't invited Jacob or Billy Black. Finally, the vows.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan will now take turns in reading their vows." The priest said. Edward was going to go first. He turned to me and smiled, taking both my hands in his.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Edward began. "I never believed in love at first sight until I met you. When I first met you, I wanted to love you and hold you forever. And now, I will get what I have wanted for a long time and I promise to love and care for you for the rest of my life." Edward said. The priest looked at me and I knew it was my turn.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I remember the first day in biology, how I thought you hated me and that seemed like it was true for a long time. And I believe that the hate I thought you felt turned out to be really love. I remember me falling for you from the moment I met you. I have loved you always and I will always love you. I look forward to the future ahead of us and I am ready to fight anything that comes our way, together." I said. "I love you so much and nothing can ever change that." I finished. Edward's smile had softened and he would have kissed me right then, if he could have.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do," Edward said.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do," I replied and I smiled at Edward.

"The rings, if you please." The priest said. Alice and Emmett placed the rings in the priest's waiting hands. He handed Edward and I a ring each and said,

"Edward, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed…"

"With this ring, I thee wed." Edward repeated. Edward slid the ring into place on my finger.

"Isabella, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed…"

"With this ring, I thee wed." I said as I slid the ring into place on Edward's hand.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife." The priest concluded. Edward was beaming. "You may kiss the bride." Edward took a step towards me and removed the veil from over my face and bent down to kiss me gently. He smiled at me when he pulled away and I smiled back. We made our way down the aisle, hand in hand, as my lullaby started playing again.

We were standing inside, shaking hands with everyone who had come and being congratulated by them. We soon had family photos and when that was finished, Edward's family and my family hung around just talking.

"Bella?" A quiet voice asked. I looked to my right and I saw Grace, my six-year-old cousin, standing by my side.

"Yes?" I asked as I picked her up and sat her on my lap.

"When will I see you again?" She asked.

"Soon, Gracie, soon." I promised as I kissed her on the cheek. "You were beautiful today." I said.

"Thank you. So were you." Grace replied.

"Thank you." I said. We sat for another hour, just talking and laughing and having fun as the two families combined. Grace sat in my lap the whole time. Eventually, they all had to go. Edward and I saw them out and we started to head to the stairs. Edward picked my up bridal style and carried me up the stairs. When we were in his room, I unblocked his powers and we started getting undressed and ready for our honeymoon.

"Bella?" Edward said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Did you block my powers during the wedding?" He asked. I smiled.

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"Because, if you had heard everyone's thoughts about me, then it wouldn't have been a surprise to see me. Would it?" I said as I turned. I guess not. I changed into a knee length dress, which was a dark blue and had a halter neck. I changed out of my wedding high heels into black flats. I walked into the bathroom and I took off the necklace and some of the make-up, leaving the mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss. I walked out and placed the necklace in its box. I turned and saw Edward staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You look beautiful." He said as he walked up to me, brushed my hair behind my ears and kissed me softly. He pulled away as he remembered something.

_Ah! That's something I meant to give her!_ Edward reached his neck and tugged on a gold chain around his neck. He pulled it out from under his shirt and there hanging on the end of it, was my engagement ring.

"I think you might be wanting – slash – needing this back." Edward said. I touched the ring with my two fingers and held it out to observe.

"I remember giving this to you, for safe keeping." I whispered.

"I found it, along with your note. Rosalie hinted me to find it though, I sort of missed it as I came back in." He whispered. Edward reached his hands back and unfastened the necklace; he placed it in my hand carefully. I studied it for a moment longer before looking at him.

"Thank you." I whispered and I placed my hand behind his neck and stretched up to kiss him on the lips before hugging him. Edward placed the ring on my finger and said,

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." I said. Edward and I walked out to the top of the stairs before he picked me up bridal style again and walked downstairs. The family was there to see us off. Edward set me on the ground and I walked up to Esme and hugged her.

"See you soon, Esme." I said.

"Have fun!" She said as she pulled away. I smiled at her and moved on to Alice.

"Oh, I'll miss you! Have fun! Take lots of pictures!" Alice said. I laughed.

"It's only two weeks!" I said.

"Well…to me…that's a long time!" She said as she pulled away. I laughed again.

"Okay. Whatever, we'll take lots of pictures." I said. I moved along and hugged Rosalie.

"Bye." I said.

"See you soon." She said. I walked over to Carlisle.

"Take care, Bella. See you very soon." He said.

"Will do." I said. We hugged each other briefly and then I moved on to Emmett.

"Bye, Bella. See you in two weeks. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said as he engulfed my in a big bear hug.

"Okay. Can't…breathe…Emmett…" I said. He laughed in my ear and put me down. I smiled at him and moved on to Jasper.

"See you Jasper." I said.

"Bye Bella." He said as he hugged me. I walked out the door, with Edward on my tail. We walked to the car and turned to wave at the family once more. We got in and drove away. Edward wouldn't tell me where we were going and he knew how I hated surprises, but he assured me that I would absolutely love this surprise. Edward took my hand and started to rub soothing circles on my hand. I looked at him and smiled, Edward smile back. I felt good now, Edward and I were married and we would always belong to each other, for now and forever. I looked back out the window and watched as we drove off into the sunset.

**A/N: Just to let you all know, this was the last chapter...I am not writing an epilogue and there will be no sequel! I hope you liked it...R&R!!**


End file.
